My Little Princess
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Karena ulah neneknya Tsunade yang kalah judi menjadikan cucunya sebagai jaminan. Sakura gadis berusia 18th dengan tinggi badan 145 cm itu harus menerima bocah berusia 12th menjadi suaminya.Apalagi Itachi sang Uchiha sulung 3 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura juga suka pada gadis berperawakan mungil itu,"Sejak awal dia dijodohkan denganku Sasuke"/"Tch, bukankah dulu kau menolaknya,baka"
1. Chapter 1- Perjodohan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Little Princess

Rate : M (for lime)

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Comedy,Lime

Warning: Sedikit adegan lime di dalamnya, bagi yang tAk suka langsung klik back. Ok. DLDR

* * *

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suara derap langkah yang nampak terburu-buru menaiki tangga rumah menuju sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

_Braakk_

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu seorang wanita separuh baya itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung menuju tempat tidur yang masih dihuni seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang terlelap tidur di atasnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

_Sreettt_

Wanita paruh baya itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh putri tunggalnya, tampak jelas seorang gadis bersurai pink pendek sebahu yang meringkuk memeluk guling dengan iris matanya yang masih setia menutup.

"Sakura, bangun... ada hal penting yang harus Kaa san dan Tou san bicarakan denganmu" Ucap Mebuki, wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning ini.

"Ngggg..." Hanya leguhan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mebuki menggeram kesal melihat putri semata wayang yang mengacuhkannya. Mebuki berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang masih tertutup gorden, sehingga cahaya matahari terhalang masuk karenanya.

_Sreetttt_

Dibuka gordennya lebar-lebar, cahaya matahari langsung menyeruak masuk menyinari isi kamar. Kamar yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang karena terpantul cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

"NGGG..." Lagi-lagi hanya leguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Sakura mulai merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk ke kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup.

Mebuki mendesah pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sakura yang masih menutup matanya. Mebuki berjalan mendekat ke ranjang putrinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Mebuki berteriak persis di depan telinga Sakura dengan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

**"SAKURA BANGUUUNNN!"**

**"KYAAA" BRUUK.**

Refleks Sakura bangun dan terjatuh dari atas kasur dengan posisi badan telungkup di atas lantai.

"Ittaaiii" Ringisnya memegang jidat lebarnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Salah sendiri kenapa susah sekali dibangunkan!" Ucap Mebuki kesal.

Sakura melirik Mebuki kesal dan menggembungkan mulutnya"Kaa- san selalu mengganggu tidurku".

"Tck, Kaa- san tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu Sakura. Cepat mandi dan temui kami di ruang tamu, Jiraiya- Jiisan (kakek) datang ingin memberitaumu sesuatu hal yang penting" ucapnnya melengos pergi. Namun baru sampai pintu kamar"Jangan lama-lama atau jatah uang sakumu untuk bulan ini Kaa san potong" lanjutnya. Lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo di tempat dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Tck, Kaa san selalu mengancamku!" Gumamnya, lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang berasal dari kalangan biasa, hidup berkecukupan. Gadis yang baru tumbuh menginjak masa remaja ini di usianya yang ke 18 tahun, yang sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal menghitung hari dia lulus dari pendidikan Sekolah Menengahnya dan berencana melanjutkan ke universitas.

Gadis cantik bersurai pink dengan manik emerald yang indah bahkan memikat semua orang yang melihatnya. Namun di usianya yang dibilang remaja ini tubuhnya tak berkembang sama sekali, masih sama seperti anak umur 12 tahun, dengan tinggi badan hanya145 cm. Sering kali orang menganggapnya masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Ada apa Jii- san?" Sakura memposisikan duduk di samping ibunya.

Jiraiya tersenyum melihat cucunya yang masih imut sampai sekarang."Ehem, baiklah kita mulai pembicaraannya. Sakura kau akan aku jodohkan dengan cucu teman dekat Jii-chan"

Sakura mengernyit "Memangnya Jii- chan punya teman dekat, setauku tidak ada?"

Jiraiya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Sakura menatap tajam Jiraiya dengan manik emeraldnya. Mebuki dan Kizashi menghela nafas panjang karena mereka berdua sudah tau kebenaran yang disembunyikan Jiraiya.

"Tou- san cepat katakan pada Sakura, nanti siang mereka akan datang menjemputnya ke sini kan. Aku tak bisa berkomentar lagi, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur" Ucap Kizashi pasrah.

Sakura semakin bingung mendengar penuturan ayahnya, tanya tanda besar memenuhi pikirannya."Jii- san cepat jelaskan padaku!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Jiraiya menghela nafas pasrah"Baiklah, sebenarnya ini murni salah Baa-chanmu Tsunade. Dia kalah dalam bermain judi dengan konglomerat Uchiha Madara, orang terkaya di Konoha ini."

"Lalu apa hungannya denganku?" Potong Sakura.

"Masalahnya ketika Tsunade mabuk terlalu banyak minum sake, dia membuat surat perjanjian akan menyerahkan cucunya kepada lawan mainnya jika dia kalah. Dan tak kusangka Uchiha Madara menyetujuinya, kalian semua tau kan dia selalu kalah dalam berjudi. Hahaha" Setelah berucap Jiraiya malah tertawa geli. Membuat Sakura menggeram kesal.

_Brakkk_

Sakura menggebrak meja kasar, manik emeraldnya berkilah marah"Ini tidak lucu Jii- chan! Aku tidak mau, mereka akan menjadikanku pembantu dirumahnya. Kami- sama aku masih ingin menjalani hidupku seperti remaja lainnya" Sakura memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

"Kau tenang saja, Uchiha Madara tidak akan menjadikanmu pembantu, melainkan akan menjodohkanmu kepada salah satu cucunya. Kau beruntung sekali Sakura" Ucap Jiraiya bangga.

"AKU TIDAK MAU" Teriak Sakura lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Sakura kau mau kemana?" Teriak Mebuki namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura tertunduk lemas dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan, setiap menit Sakura menghela nafas frustasi memikirkan cara membatalkan perjanjian yang dibuat neneknya.

_Brruukk_

Karena melamun tanpa sadar dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang, keduanya terjatuh. Sakura langsung berdiri dan membantu seorang anak laki-laki yang ditubruknya tadi.

"Maaf kau tak apa-apa kan?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn" Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

_Deg_

Manik emeraldnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik Onyx anak laki-laki berambut raven. Sontak Sakura diam membatu melihat keindahan manik Onyx yang hitam sekelam malam. Dadanya berdetak kencang tak menentu.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang menghinghapinya, bagaimana mungkin dia jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengan bocah laki-laki yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang mendadak menjadi aneh ini, dia tak mau jadi pedhofil. Ya, jelas-jelas dilihatnya bocah raven ini pasti masih duduk disekolah dasar. "Kau mau kemana adik kecil?" tanya Sakura ramah.

Bocah raven itu memandang Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dia mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan dirinya"Sasuke" ujarnya.

Sakura menyambut tangannya "Namaku Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke chan"

Sasuke mendecih"Panggil aku Sasuke _'kun'_, Sakura. Kita seusia kan? Jangan menganggapku anak kecil" Ujarnya.

Penuturan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura cengo_'Jadi, dia anggap aku seusia dengannya. Jadi dimatanya aku sama seperti anak SD.'_

_Ctakk_

Seperempat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura"Dengar ya adik manis, meski tubuhku kecil dan pendek sama denganmu namun 10cm lebih tinggi darimu. Kutegaskan 'AKU BUKAN BOCAH' umurku sudah_ '18 TAHUN '_ ingat itu!" Teriaknya, Sakura menunjuk bocah raven dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar seakan tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sakura padanya. _Greepp_... tiba -tiba kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh dada Sakura "Jangan bercanda, bahkan di bagian ini pun masih rata seperti anak SD" Seringainya.

Bola mata Sakura membulat"Kyaaa... dasar bocah mesum, hentai" Teriaknya seraya mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke. 'Anak ini berbahaya, lebih baik aku pergi. Kalau tidak, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti' innernya. Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, mau pergi kemana kau Sakura?"

Sakura berbalik "Panggil aku Sakura 'san' bocah. Tck, dasar tidak sopan!" Sakura mendecih. Dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

"Hn, Menarik" Gumamnya, lalu mengambil foto berukuran mini dari balik jasnya, foto gadis bersurai pink yang sedang tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa pria berjas hitam rapih menghampiri bocah raven itu. Salah satunya pria setengah baya yang mempunyai manik Onyx serupa dengan Sasuke dan wajah tegas tak laput dimakan usia.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Madara.

Sasuke nenyunggingkan seringainya"Hn, kurasa begitu"

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan kerumahnya" Perintahnya. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala mengikuti sang kakek berjalan dibelakangnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil limousin, lalu duduk manis disana.

Sejak tadi seringainya tak pudar dari wajahnya. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada mainan baru yang akan mengisi hari-harinya yang membosankan baginya.

_'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Sakura'_

.

.

.

_Brakkk_

Sakura Membuka paksa pintu rumahnya, rasa kesal masih menyelubungi hatinya. Sudah kesal dengan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh neneknya ditambah lagi dia harus bertemu dengan bocah mesum. Hari ini adalah hari sial baginya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Mebuki, Kizashi dan juga Jiraiya yang sejak tadi masih belum selesai bicara hanya memandang heran Sakura yang pulang dengan muka lebih masam daripada sebelumnya.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Selang tak berapa lama Sakura pulang, terdengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya. Mebuki langsung beranjak dari duduknya melihat siapa yang bertamu.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat banyak orang memakai jas hitam rapih berjejer kiri kanan sampai pintu rumahnya. Dan seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu berjalan ditengahnya, semua pria yang memakai jas hitam itu langsung membungkukkan badannya saat sang pria paruh baya berjalan menuju pintu masuk melewati mereka.

Mebuki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang bocah laki-laki masih berusia 12 tahun yang berjalan di samping pria paruh baya itu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di kantung celananya dengan elegan. Meski masih kecil rambut ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang serta manik Onyxnya yang tegas membuat semua orang berpendapat kalau dia pasti dari kalangan atas.

_'Wah, jika besar nanti pasti dia akan jadi rebutan para wanita'_ inner mebuki.

"Selamat siang nona Mebuki" Ucap Madara seraya membungkukkan badan dihadapan Mebuki. Mebuki sontak membalas salam dari Madara."Aku rasa Tsunade san sudah memberitahu anda bahwa kedatangan kami disini ingin menjemput Sakura" lanjutnya tegas.

Mebuki hanya bisa menenguk ludah, dan menyuruh Madara masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
"Kita bicarakan di dalam tuan silahkan masuk"

Madara dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang hanya sebesar kamar tidurnya. Manik Onyxnya meneliti sekeliling mencari sosok gadis kecil bersurai pinknya.

"Maaf, Mebuki ba-san dimana Sakura?" Tanyanya pada Mebuki.

"Oh, dia ada di kamarnya, jalanlah lurus kedepan, setelah kau menaiki tangga tak jauh dari sana, pintu sebelah kiri adalah kamarnya" Ucap Mebuki menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu langsung pergi ke kamar Sakura. Bibirnya menyungging keatas saat mendapati pintu kamar sang gadis yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok sang gadis yang tertidur di atas kasur.

Sasuke masuk dan mendekati sang gadis, diperhatikan intens wajahnya yang terlelap tidur. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah putih sang gadis yang masih terlihat imut meski diusia remajanya.

"Cantik" Gumamnya pelan. Tangannya berhenti di bibir menggoda sang gadis yang basah dan tertutup. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai tak ada jarak dikeduanya. Dan...

_Cuuuppp_

Sasuke mencium bibir sang gadis sekilas namun tak ada reaksi dari sang gadis hanya leguhan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Nggg..."

"Tch, dasar tidak peka" Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Sakura"Kalau kau tak bangun juga aku akan memperkosamu lho. Sakura" Bisiknya sensual. Namun tetap tak ada perlawanan dari Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah kau yang memancingku" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di atas Sakura, di cium kembali bibir semanis cerry sang gadis. Bahkan mengemutnya seperti permen. Tangannya bergerak liar menyelusuri tubuh sang gadis.

"Nggg... " Sakura merasa sedikit terganggu, namun lagi-lagi hanya leguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan tak sengaja membuka mulutnya, Sasuke tak membuang kesempatan itu, dia memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sakura, mengabsen setiap gigi putihnya. Tangannya pun sudah menyusup masuk kedalam celah baju Sakura.

"Nggg...mmm" Sakura mulai merasa ada yang aneh, nafasnya sesak. Perlahan manik emeraldnya terbuka. Matanya membulat, melihat seorang diatas tubuhnya dengan berani menciumnya dan menyelinap masuk memegang dadanya.

Sontak Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai Sasuke jatuh dari ranjangnya. Meninggalkan tali saliva yang menetes dari celah bibirnya.  
"Ittaiii..." Ringis Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, betapa terkejutnya dia ,Ternyata yang mencium dan menggerepe tubuhnya bocah mesum yang tadi ditemuinya. Sakura menggeram kesal "KAAUUU,... BOCAH HENTAII... KENAPA BISA ADA DIKAMARKU, HAH!" Teriak Sakura seraya melemparkan bantal kearahnya. Namun dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke berdiri dan jalan mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat bocah hentai, kau tau tadi itu ciuman pertamaku! Kenapa malah dengan bocah mesum sepertimu sich. Aku ingin berciuman dengan cwo keren, bukan bocah. Aarrgghh ,SIAL" Sakura menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke tak suka dibilang hentai oleh Sakura,dan menurutnya dia pun termasuk cwo keren. Sasuke melangkah maju menyudutkan Sakura ke tembok di belakang punggungnya.

"Dengar ya Sakura, aku pun termasuk cwo keren banyak yang tergila-gila padaku, dan beberapa tahun lagi aku akan tumbuh melebihi tinggi badanmu, menjadi cwo nomer satu di Konoha. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku padamu" Ucapnya percaya diri.

"Hahaha..." Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke- chan"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya dan menggeram kesal "Berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix _'Chan'_ Sakura, atau kucium kau!"

Sontak Sakura terdiam melihat manik Onyx Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Menandakan dia tak main-main.

Sasuke menyeringai"Lagipula kita sudah dijodohkan dan akan segera ditunangkan, lalu setelah aku berusia 18 tahun kita akan menikah" Ucapnya seraya mengelus wajah sang gadis.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya "Kau bohong?!" Ucapan sang kakek terngiang dikepala Sakura "Jangan-jangan nama margamu Uchi... " Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan bicaranya. Seorang memutusnya...

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke saat ini berusia 12 tahun. Dia yang akan kujodohkan denganmu, tadinya aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan cucu sulungku. Namun sayangnya dia sedang tak disini, nah persiapkan dirimu. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersama kami dan 1 minggu lagi kalian akan kuikat dengan tali pertunangan" Ucap Madara mempertegas.

Mulutnya menganga dan tak berkutik sedikitpun, tubuhnya merosot duduk. Tenaganya seperti hilang entah kemana. 'Kami sama, aku akan menikah dengan pria lebih muda 6 tahun dariku. Hiks, ini tidak adil bagiku" Innernya menjerit.

Namun Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke berjongkok menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Diangkat wajah sang gadis ke atas "Dengar Sakura, setiap kata yang kuucapkan tidak pernah main-main. Dan aku tak akan pernah menarik semua ucapanku. Camkan itu" Sasuke memamerkan evil smirk miliknya.

Bulu kuduk Sakura langsung berdiri mendengar penuturan Sasuke, apalagi melihat evil smirknya. _'Kami sama, tolong aku'_ Sakura hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Yo,minna...aku buat ff baru lagi. hehehe R&amp;R

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2 - Gangguan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Little Princess

Rate : M ( for lime)

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Comedy,Lime

Warning: Jika tAk suka langsung klik back. Ok. DLDR

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Haruno, tampak seluruh keluarga berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kali ini sang nenek yang membuat onar hadir ditengah mereka. Semua mata menatap tajam kearahnya, terlebih tatapan paling menusuk dipancarkan dari manik emerald gadis pink yang menjadi korbannya.

"Haaaa, kenapa kalian semua menatapku begitu?" Tanya Tsunade polos, tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa Baa - chan menjadikan diriku bahan taruhan, Ha?" Manik emeraldnya menatap tajam sang nenek. Meminta penjelasan darinya.

_Ha... Ha... Ha..._

Sang nenek yang mendengar amarah cucunya ini hanya tertawa terbahak - bahak. Membuat semuanya speechless, kecuali Sakura.

Ekspresi wajah Tsunade berubah serius, ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah cucunya.

"Dengar Sakura, meski saat itu aku dilanda mabuk tapi aku pun melihat dengan teliti siapa lawan bermainku, aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada sembarang orang. Sebelumnya aku tau dia sedang mencari jodoh untuk cucunya tapi tak kusangka dia langsung menyetujuinya," dia menyeringai, "aku punya sebuah rencana besar Sakura" Lanjutnya.

Sakura mengernyit, "Apa yang Baa- chan rencanakan?"

"Tentu saja... membeli semua tempat perjudian di Konoha,... berkat kau, si tua bangka Madara mau mengabulkan permintaanku. Hohoho" Tsunade tertawa nista.

"Heeeeee...!" Semua berteriak kaget, jadi tujuan utama sang nenek menguasai perjudian di Konoha, sampai rela menjadikan cucunya taruhan.

Sakura menggeram kesal, ia beranjak dari duduknya,"Baa chan keterlaluan, AKU BENCI BAA - CHAN!"

Gadis soft pink itu pergi meninggalkan semua keluarga, ia berencana menghirup udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya di taman. Baru saja sang gadis membuka daun pintu rumahnya.

_Kreeeett_

"Selamat pagi nona Sakura, atas perintah Madara sama kami datang untuk menjemput anda"

Dua orang pemuda berjas hitam rapih berdiri di ambang pintu, membungkukkan badan sopan ketika mereka bicara pada Sakura. Ya, mereka harus bersikap sopan di depan calon istri tuan mudanya. Yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama Uchiha ini

Sakura terdiam, tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki memperhatikan sang gadis sejak tadi melalui celah jendela mobilnya, ia berdecih melihat sakura yang diam bagai patung selamat datang di ambang pintu. Dia memutuskan turun dari mobil mewahnya, lalu menghampiri sang gadis.

_Greeeppp_

Sang gadis terlonjak kaget saat bocah laki-laki yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style dengan ringannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku!" Perintah sang gadis meronta-ronta.

"Tck, diam dan tenanglah sedikit, atau kau mau kuhukum, he?" Ancamnya, lalu menyeringai .

Sakura menelan ludahnya, melihat seringaian Sasuke membuat dirinya tak bisa berkutik. "Kau... menyebalkan"

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat gadis pink nya langsung terdiam dan pasrah di gendongannya. Sakura duduk manis di bangku tengah dan Sasuke disampingnya.

"Jalankan mobilnya!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan muda"

Sakura memijit keningnya pelan,_ 'Kami sama, aku akan menikah dengan pria yang lebih muda 6th dariku. Ini gila, meski kuakui dia punya tampang yang menawan dan dapat memikat hati para wanita... tapi...'_ Sakura menoleh , menatap Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan menoleh, "Kenapa?Kau mulai terpesona oleh ketampananku,he?"

Muncul seperempat siku di jidat lebarnya,dia hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya,_ 'Tch, tapi tetap saja dia seorang bocah, bahkan bocah mesummm dan narsis... Hiks'_

Sakura menggigit bajunya, terisak pelan meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Hei! Sakura bukankah kau beruntung dijodohkan dengan salah satu pewaris Konoha Group yang terkenal kemansyurannya di seluruh Konoha. Bahkan wajah tegas, menawan , tampan dan penuh pesona yang jelas mewarisi darah Uchiha. Beberapa tahun lagi dia pasti akan menjadi rebutan wanita sekonoha.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan, Sakura tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, dia terkesiap melihat betapa megahnya tempat hunian keluarga Uchiha.

Alis Sakura terangkat, melihat banyak kerumunan orang berpakaian formal disana. Mengucak matanya berulang kali, banyak orang penting Konoha datang hari ini. Banyak hiasan-hiasan mewah memenuhi setiap sudut rumah.

Dia melangkah mundur, ingin melarikan diri saat ini juga.

_Dukk_

Tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang dibelakang.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ucap Sasuke mengintimidasinya.

"Anooo, aku..."

"Jii-san sudah mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukmu, lihat betapa bahagianya dia saat ini" Sasuke menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah sang kakek yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan salah satu tamunya, "Selama ini, ia tak pernah tersenyum lepas seperti saat ini." Sasuke tersenyum tulus menatap sang kakek.

Membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang melihat senyumnya. "Manis" gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian para maid membawa Sakura ke ruang rias lantai 2 untuk mengganti pakaian dengan gaun pesta yang sudah disiapkan. Sasuke menunggunya di ruang tengah, sedikit bosan sudah 1jam Sakura tak kunjung datang. Dia beranjak pergi, mendatangi Sakura di ruang riasnya.

Setiap ia melangkah banyak sekali wanita yang jauh diatasnya menyapa lembut bahkan menggoda dirinya. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tak tertarik dengan wanita yang dianggapnya tante-tante ini. Dia hanya tertarik dengan wanita berwajah imut seperti Sakura. Hei,bukankah Sakura juga bisa disebut tante?wanita yang bahkan lebih tua 6 tahun dari Uchiha bungsu ini. Tapi jika Sakura tidak akan dipermasalahkan olehnya, tubuhnya yang pendek dan bertubuh kecil membuat ia serasi ketika bersanding bersebelahan dengan sang gadis.

Sasuke berjalan cuek dan angkuh, manik Onyxnya mendelik tajam saat seorang gadis berhelai merah berkacamata menahan dirinya. Dia tak suka teman sekelasnya ini yang selalu bergelayut manja dengan dirinya, dia menepis tangan sang gadis saat tangannya disentuh. Sang gadis tetap tak menyerah, berulang kali ia berusaha bergelayut manja pada Sasuke.

"Karin, sudahlah, dasar genit lihat Sasuke tak suka didekati olehmu bodoh" Ucap bocah laki-laki bergigi runcing dengan helaian perak mendekati Sasuke, disusul bocah bertubuh besar dengan helaian orange jabrik dibelakangnya.

"Hn, kau datang tepat waktu sui" Sasuke mendorong tubuh karin ke depan bocah laki bernama sui itu.

Dengan sigap Sui menangkap tubuh Karin yang terdorong ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Pergilah,Sasuke, biar dia kuurus"

"Kyaaa, lepaskan aku gigi runcing" Teriak karin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.  
_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau di dalam?"

Sasuke berteriak kencang, berulang kali jarinya mengetuk daun pintu kamar rias gadisnya. Nmun tak ada jawaban, Sasuke menggeram kesal.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

Dia mengetuk lebih kencang lagi dari sebelumnya.

"CEPAT BUKA ATAU KUDOBRAK!" Teriaknya yang mulai kesal dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

Baru saja Sasuke berencana ingin mendobraknya, daun pintu terbuka , memunculkan sosok gadis mungil bersurai pink memakai gaun pesta sewarna dengan rambutnya. Namun bukan gaun indah sexi yang dipakainya melainkan gaun berukuran mini yang biasa dipakai anak kecil.

Sakura bagai menjelma menjadi little Princess meski usianya sudah 18th. Dia masih cocok menggunakan baju anak kecil. Sasuke terpesona melihat wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat baby face, tapi sikapnya tetap datar, dia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya di balik wajah stoicnya.

Sedangkan Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal, para maid di rumah Sasuke dengan seenaknya memakaikan baju anak kecil padanya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Ck, aku bukan bocah sepertimu Sasuke, aku kesal pada semua maid dirumah ini yang dengan seenaknya memakaikan gaun anak kecil padaku, aku sudah dewasa, aku ingin menggunaan gaun sexi seperti lain... "

_Cuupp_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekilas, membungkam mulut sang gadis yang tak berhenti mengomel, alhasil membuat sang gadis diam dari ocehannya.

"Hn, sudah bicaranya, ayo kita turun. Jii -san menunggu kita di bawah"

_Sreett_

Ditarik tangan sang gadis mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau... mesummm!"

Teriak Sakura yang baru menyadari perbuatan Sasuke padanya.

"Hn, dasar otak udang"

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura saat menuruni anak tangga.

Karin mendelik tak suka pada Sakura, ia tak suka melihat Sasuke dengan mudahnya menggenggam tangan seorang gadis di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal, padahal ia sendiri selalu ditolak oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

Madara melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura, berdiri ditengah keduanya.

"Baiklah semuanya tolong dengarkan, aku Madara Uchiha akan mengumumkan hal yang penting"

Madara memegang pundak sang gadis dan cucu bungsunya secara bersamaan. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani menatap para tamu saking malunya. Karena baru kali ini dia berdiri dan menjadi pusat orang banyak.

"Seminggu lagi, tepat dihari ulang tahunku. Aku akan mengadakan acara pertunangan cucu bungsuku Uchiha Sasuke dengan cucu kerabatku Haruno Sakura, lalu setelah Sasuke berusia 18th mereka akan kuikat dengan tali pernikahan"

_Pok... Pok... Pok..._

Suara tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh tamu, mereka satu persatu memberi selamat dan berjabat tangan Madara sang tuan rumah.

"Selamat ya Madara-san"

"Selamat ya Sasuke-kun, tunanganmu gadis yang manis" Ucap salah satu tamu undangan.

Sakura mengendap endap pergi menjauhi Madara dan Sasuke yang sedang dikerubungi banyak orang. Sakura kini bersyukur dilahirkan dengan tubuh kecil, karena memudahkan dirinya menyusup diantara banyak orang.

_'Lebih baik aku mencari udara segar, pengap rasanya terus disini'_ Batinnya.

Ia segera berlari keluar meninggalkan keramaian, Karin tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang pergi keluar meninggalkan Sasuke. ia menyeringai, membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja.

Manik Shappirenya melirik kanan kiri lalu merogoh tas selempangnya, diam-diam ia memasukkan obat tidur di dalam gelas yang dipegangnya membuang bungkusnya begitu saja, lalu segera berlari menyusul gadis pink itu.

Juugo yang sejak tadi melihat gerak gerik Karin yang mencurigakan, ia memungut kertas bekas obat yang dipakai karin tadi. Juugo mencoba sedikit bubuk yang masih tersisa yang menempel dikertas, "Obat perangsang?" Juugo mengernyit, ia tau betul sifat Karin "Sepertinya dia salah memberikan obat".

Juugo yang yang tau rencana Karin, segera menghampiri Sasuke masuk ke dalam keramaian, ia harus memberiitau Sasuke.

.

.

Angin berhembus mengombang ambing helaian soft pink nya, gaunnya pun ikut terbang terbawa hembusan angin yang cukup kenjang hari ini. Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Manik emeraldnya terkesiap memandang hamparan bunga yang indah tersaji di depan matanya.

Seperti anak ayam yang baru saja keluar dari kandangnya, ia berlari mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang di atas kepalanya, hingga kupu-kupu itu hinggap disalah satu bunga matahari.

"Huwaaa, cantiknya"

Sakura memekik senang ketika melihat makin banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang menghampirinya, sampai seorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, menganggu kesenangannya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" Ucap gadis bersurai merah berkacamata, Dia berpura-pura sok manis di depan Sakura.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari udara segar" Sakura yang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai Karin membalas senyumannya.

"Minumlah, sepertinya kau haus" Karin menyodorkan minuman yang dibawanya.

"Eh... untukku?" Sakura sempat merasa heran tiba-tiba gadis yang tak dikenalnya membawakan air untuknya.

"Ya, minumlah" Karin tersenyum licik dibelakang.

"Arigatou, hmmm... siapa namamu" Sakura mengambil gelas ditangan Karin dan meminumnya.

Karin menyeringai, melihat Sakura meminum habis minumannya,"Uzumaki Karin... yang akan membuatmu pergi menjauhi Sasuke, dia milikku" Karin menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura tersentak kaget, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya panas, nafasnya memburu, gelas yang ditangannya terlepas dan jatuh.

Tubuhnya lemas, dan jatuh tersungkur diatas hamparan rumput. Bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur , namun sayup-sayup mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ra... Sakura"

Ia merasa tubuhnya digendong seseorang, lalu hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

"Ngggg... "

Suara leguhan gadis bersurai pink yang terusik ditengah tidurnya. Nafasnya sesak, tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu benda berat yang menindihnya dari dada sampai ujung kaki.

Masih dengan mata yang tertutup dan setengah sadar tangan kirinya maraba-raba benda apa diatas dadanya.

_Greepp_

Tangan kirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lebat mencuat ke belakang menempel di dadanya. _'Hmmm, pantat ayam?'_ Gumamnya tak sadar.

_Deg_

Sontak manik emeraldnya terbuka penuh.

"Nggg..."

Suara leguhan terdengar jelas ditelinganya, ini jelas bukan ulahnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya berkali- kali, saat merasakan kulit lainnya menempel langsung tanpa terhalang apapun diatasnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan hawa dingin menerpa masuk melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

_'Mungkinkah?'_

"Hn... Sakura?"

Manik emeraldnya membulat, ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya, mengangetkan lamunannya.

"Hoaaamm..." Pemuda itu menguap, mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura yang menganga, gadis itu tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya.

Seakan tak peduli dengan tatapan syok gadis pinknya, sang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang hanya beda 10 cm darinya, beranjak turun dari atas tubuh sang gadis. Dengan tenangnya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh polosnya meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar sang gadis meraba tubuhnya, berharap ia masih menyisahkan pakaian menempel pada tubuhnya, dia beranjak duduk memastikan. Badannya lemas seketika saat mengetahui dirinyapun bertubuh polos. Ditarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"SASUKEEE, BERHENTI, JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI!"

Sasuke tetap berjalan mengabaikan teriakan sang gadis yang memekakkkan telinganya, ia tak peduli dan terkekeh geli. Membiarkan sang gadis berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

_BLAMMMM_

Suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup Sasuke. Membuat Sakura makin menggeram kesal, karena pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja oleh bocah pantat ayam mesum itu.

"SASUKE, DASAR BOCAH HENTAAAIIII!"

Tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke sedang tertawa geli tanpa suara di dalam kamar mandi. Mengerjai Sakura kini menjadi kegemarannya mengisi waktu luang yang selama ini membosankan baginya. Sepertinya mulai hari ini ia tak akan penah bosan lagi.

"Tak kusangka ia gadis yang sangat menarik, fufufu"

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah baca karya gajeku ini, maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu persatu. sekali lagi Arigatou jangan lupa R&amp;R ya ^_^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3- Kepulangan Uchiha Sulung

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Little Princess

Rate : M ( for lime)

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Comedy,Lime

Warning: Jika tAk suka langsung klik back. Ok. DLDR

Chap 3 - Kepulangan Uchiha sulung.

.

.

.

* * *

Siiiinggggg

Aura mencekam menyelimuti acara sarapan pagi ini. Lihat! Tatapan mematikan yang disuguhkan oleh gadis soft pink kepada bungsu Uchiha yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Seolah tak terjadi apapun, Sasuke tetap memakan roti dengan ekspresi stay cool seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya berencana ingin mengambil selai rasa tomat yang terletak di depan piringnya, namun Sakura merampasnya terlebih dahulu. Membuat pemuda raven ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran atas tingkah laku Sakura yang sejak tadi mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Ada apa denganmu, heh! Sakura?" Akhirnya Sasuke melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ia katakan.

Ctak

Tanda segi empat muncul di kening gadis musim semi itu.

Brakkk

Sakura menggeprak meja kencang, "bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya ,Ha! Sasuke!" Bentaknya penuh amarah.

"Hn" seperti biasa, ia hanya mengeluarkan kata andalannya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin menggeram kesal.

"Aaarrggghhh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan kemaren, ha! Kenapa kita bisa tidak berpakaian, apakah kita melakukan...itu...?" Matanya memicing tajam menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sasuke masih memandangnya datar, berpura-pura bersikap stay cool, padahal dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah menahan marah dan malu.

"Kau...!" Sakura menggeram kesal, tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk meninju wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun niatnya tertunda ketika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berhelai hitam panjang sebatas pinggang yang memiliki paras cantik mirip wanita itu menggunakan setelan kemeja putih datang membawa koper berukuran sedang. Sakura menatap sang pemuda tanpa berkedip, dia merasa dirinya yang notabene wanita kalah cantik dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

'Uwaaa~ cantik sekali dia' batinnya.

Sakura seakan lupa amarahnya kepada bungsu Uchiha itu, karena asik memandangi pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke apakah masih ada yang anda butuhkan lagi?" pemuda dengan iris lavender itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura yang sadar akan lamunannya segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke,'Mau pergi kemana dia?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sudah cukup Neji, kami hanya akan menetap 3 hari disana" jawabnya santai.

'Kami? Katanya?' Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Nona Sakura, bagaimana dengan anda? Apakah masih ada yang anda butuhkan?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Sakura. Membuat sang empu mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Neji-chan... maaf maksudlu Neji-san?" Sakura masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Neji dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah pelan,"Ck, kau benar-benar telmi Sakura!"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. Onyxnya menatap manik emerald gadis musim semi yang resmi menjadi tunangannya itu secara intens.

"Apa! Menjauh dariku!" Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya guna menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sasuke yang melihat respon Sakura berdecak kesal, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di depan dada,"Jii-san menyuruh kita berlibur selama 3 hari di Suna, kau tau kan di Suna pemandangan pantainya terkenal sangat indah, dia bilang ini semua dilakukannya untuk menyambut kedatanganmu di rumah ini"

"Eh?"

Sreett

Sasuke memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencondongkan tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh sang gadis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di cuping Sakura,"Ayo kita bersenang-senang...kau mengerti kan maksudku" lalu menyeringai, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Grepp

"Kyaaaa... lepaskan Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura di pundaknya seperti memanggul karung beras. Sakura memekik kaget, berulang kali tangannya memukul punggung Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Diamlah Sakura! atau kau akan kuhukum sesampainya disana" ancam Sasuke.

"Kau... menyebalkan!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal, namun ia menuruti perintah Sasuke, sekarang ia pasrah digendongannya.

"Neji bawa kopernya ke mobil, kita berangkat sekarang!" perintah Sasuke.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti, ketika gadis kecil bersurai merah menggunakan kacamata berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke seko...lah"

Namun senyumnya pudar ketika melihat Sasuke menggendong Sakura.

"Minggir Karin kau menghalangiku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Sakura yang mendengar nama 'Karin' gadis kecil yang memberikan minuman aneh padanya kemarin dan mengaku bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya. Membuat amarah nya memuncak, gara-gara dia, dirinya mengalami nasib buruk, dipermainkan oleh bocah mesum seperti Sasuke. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi dikamarnya.

Apakah ia sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke? Sayangnya ia tak mendapatkan jawaban itu dari mulut bungsu Uchiha.

Grauk

Sakura menggigit punggung Sasuke lumayan kencang. Membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan dan menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya.

"Auch... baka, apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Bentak Sasuke, lalu menghadiahi deathglare mematikan kepada Sakura.

Namun itu tak digubris oleh Sakura, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya manatap Karin.

"Hei, kau gadis kecil yang memberikanku minuman aneh kemarin kan? kalau kau suka pada bocah mesum ini jangan libatkan aku, mengerti!" oceh Sakura seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Seperempat siku tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke, ia tak terima dibilang bocah mesum oleh Sakura.

"Dengar ya Karin- chan jika kau suka kau boleh memgambilnya, aku tak peduli, karena aku tak suka dijodohkan dengan seorang bocah 6 tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku bukan seorang gadis yang mengidap penyakit pedhopil meski tubuhku kecil layaknya gadis kecil seusia kalian, tapi umurku sudah 18 tahun." Ocehnya panjang lebar. Dan sukses membuat Karin menautkan alisnya heran, karena selama ini ia mengira Sakuralah yang menerima perjodohan ini karena menyukai Sasuke.

Namun di lain sisi Onyx Sasuke memicing tajam menatap Sakura, ia kesal, marah, karena Sakura masih menganggapnya anak kecil. Yah ~ meski kenyataannya memang dia masih duduk di bangku SD.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Hn, Sa-ku-ra!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan. Dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Aura hitam pekat menyelimuti Sasuke.

Glek

Sakura bergidik ngeri, keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, berulang kali menelan air liurnya.

'Ternyata dia seram klo marah' batinnya.

Sreet

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kasar. Lalu menyeret Sakura menuju mobilnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke melengos pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Karin yang kini mematung, menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda daripada biasanya. Karena biasanya Sasuke akan selalu bersikap tenang dan stay cool. Tapi hanya karena mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terang-terangan menolak pesona Uchihanya, dia jadi semarah itu.

"Ck, takkan kubiarkan kalian berdua bersenang-senang! Awas kau Sakura, akan kubuat kau menjauh dari Sasuke-ku" geramnya kesal, lalu memyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

Karin segera pergi menuju rumahnya, dan akan membuat sesuatu di labotarium milik pribadinya. Pasti kalian kaget bukan? Bocah perempuan yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar ini sudah mempunyai laboratorium sendiri.

Jelas saja, ini mungkin. Karena ayahnya Orochimaru adalah seorang profesor ternama yang sudah banyak menemukan penelitian -penelitian unik hasil uji cobanya. Tak heran jika Karin anak semata wayangnya memiliki otak jenius keturunan ayahnya itu.

Diusianya yang masih belia itu ia sudah banyak menciptakan berbagai obat hasil uji cobanya sendiri. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, diantara hasil uji cobanya tak ada satu pun yang gagal. Karena seumur hidupnya ia tak mengenal kata 'Pantang menyerah'. Ya gadis kecil berkacamata ini mempunyai ambisi yang sama kuatnya dengan sang ayah- Orochimaru.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, tercium bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Di dalam inkubator terdapat berbagai tabung reaksi hasil penelitian yang didalamnya terdapat cairan dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Berbagai bahan uji coba juga terdapat disana, lihat! Ada seekor kodok yang masih hidup di dalam sebuah toples dan berbagai macam bahan kimia yang berbahaya.

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah menggunakan masker dan sarung tangan plastik terlihat serius berkutat pada penelitian nya. Ia mengambil 3 buah tabung reaksi dan dicampur menjadi satu di dalam gelas beaker berukuran sedang.

Blup... blup

Cairan yang telah di campur itu menggolak, seperti air mendidih dan mengeluarkan asap yang cukup tebal. Gadis kecil itu menyeringai dibalik maskernya.

"Lihat saja Sakura, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena membuatku marah,Hohoho"

Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika hasil penelitiannya diberikan pada Sakura. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar mengerjai gadis musim semi yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi calon istri Uchiha bungsu itu, teman sepermainan yang disukainya sejak dulu.

.

.

.

.

-0000-

.

Ha~ berulang kali Sakura mendesah pelan, sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya dengn sudut matanya. Raut wajahnya masih mengeras, tak ada senyum diwajah tampannya.

"Tsk" Sakura berdecak kesal, pasalnya yang seharusnya marah dia kan, kenapa jadi kebalik begini? Sakura pun tak habis pikir dengan sifat Sasuke yang sulit sekali ditebak.

Disepanjang jalan suasana hening, tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Sakura yang sejak tadi mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil menikmati pemandangan yang dilewatinya, sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya, manik Onyxnya tertutup menikmati alunan musik klasik yang mengalun indah di telinganya.

Dua jam sudah mereka berada di mobil, namun belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan sampai ke Suna.

"Hoaammm" Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menguap karena kantuk. Lama-lama kelopak matanya tertutup dan tertidur pulas. Kepalanya menyender di pintu mobil.

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura tertidur, menoleh kearahnya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membetulkan letak kepala Sakura bersandar pada pundaknya, tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang kecil sang gadis.

"Begini lebih baik" gumamnya pelan. "Neji, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di Suna?" Tanyanya.

"Sekitar 1 jam lagi tuan muda"

"Hn, bangunkan aku ketika sampai nanti!" Perintahnya.

"Baik tuan muda Sasuke"

Sasuke ikut memejamkan matanya, ia tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang saling bersentuhan dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

-0000-

.

.

Byuuurrrr

Suara ombak yang menerjang karang terdengar begitu indah ditelinga pemuda raven sebatas punggung ini. Rambut yang biasanya ia kuncir satu itu dibiarkan tergerai indah terbawa angin. Onyx teduhnya sedang fokus memandang indahnya laut yang terpampang luas di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan celana renang tanpa sehelai baju yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dada bidang dan tubuhnya yang sixpak dan menggoda iman itu, membuat semua wanita yang berada disana terpana dan harus menahan nafasnya ketika melihat tubuh indah Uchiha sulung itu. Apalagi pemuda keturunan Uchiha ini memiliki paras wajah yang tampan yang memiliki garis tegas di wajahnya.

Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi di tengah teriknya matahari tak membuat Uchiha sulung ini beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena ia memakai kacamata hitam yang menghalangi teriknya cahaya matahari masuk kedalam Onyxnya.

"Itachi-san ... semua perlengkapan sudah siap. Ayo kita mulai sesi fotonya." seorang wanita bersurai ungu menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya seraya berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Itachi menoleh dan segera berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Langkahnya yang tegap ketika berjalan membuat semua wanita yang berada disana terpana dan histeris berteriak memanggil namanya .

"KYAAA... ITACHI-KUN!"

"ITACHI-KOI!"

"I LOVE YOU, ITACHI-SAMA!"

Uchiha Itachi, pemuda tampan keturunan klan Uchiha ini adalah seorang model kelas atas, ketenarannya tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dia adalah cucu sulung dari Uchiha Madara pemilik Uchiha Corp yang sangat terkenal dan tersohor di dunia bisnis.

Itachi menentang kemauan Madara yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi presdir selanjutnya. Ia tak suka diatur, Itachi lebih suka hidup bebas di luaran sana. Ia lebih suka keliling dunia dan melihat indahnya pemandangan alam dibandingkan hidup terkekang dibawah kuasa kakeknya itu.

Ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah, menyerahkan seluruh beban kepada adiknya Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan wajah tampan dan daya tarik pesona Uchiha yang ia miliki, sekarang Itachi menjadi model kelas dunia yang diminati banyak produser film dan iklan dari penjuru dunia. Namun banyak tawaran job yang ia tolak, dengan alasan, ia tak mau di kekang dalam sebuah ikatan 'kontrak'.

Karena bukan uang yang ia cari, tapi Ia hanya ingin kebebasan, bekerja sebagai modelpun guna mencari kepuasan pribadi. Orang-orang menyebut dirinya 'Double face Prince', Pangeran berwajah malaikat dan iblis'

Ya, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki ekspreai stay cool. Itachi memiliki paras wajah yang lembut bak malaikat namun ia akan berubah menjadi iblis penghancur, jika ada orang yang berusaha mengusik ketenangannya, tak segan-segan Itachi langsung menyingkirkan orang itu.

Puk, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berhelai abu-abu disisir rapih kebelakang, ya... namanya Hidan -partner kerjanya.

Hidan adalah salah satu model papan atas yang sedang naik daun, ketenarannya tak kalah dengan Itachi. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang sixpak menjadi incaran dan diperebutkan semua model wanita. Tak ada satupun wanita yang menolak pesonanya ( termasuk author sendiri...kyaa, abaikan) Tapi sayangnya,sifatnya yang sering gonta-ganti pacar ini dijuluki 'Pria pemangsa' yang kini menjadi big topik di dunia entertainment.

"Hei,Itachi kau dengar seluruh wanita itu berteriak memanggilmu?" ujar Hidan menunjuk para wanita yang sedang histeris di depannya. Mereka tak bisa mendekat karena disekelilingnya di batasi tali pembatas dan di jaga oleh aparat keamanan. Hidan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit kearah para wanita itu, membuat separuh dari pengunjung wanita itu berbalik histeris memanggil namanya.

"OMG... HIDAN-SAMA!"

"MY LOVELY HIDAN!"

Hidan menyeringai, ia tau pesonanya tak kalah dibanding kan Itachi -partnernya. Lalu berbalik menatap Itachi, tatapannya seakan berkata,'lihat kan! aku tak kalah populer dibandingkan dirimu, fufufu.'

"Hn." hanya jawaban absurd keluar dari bibir Uchiha sulung itu.

Jawaban dan ekspresi datar Itachi membuat Hidan menautkan alisnya. Biasanya Itachi akan membalas perlakuan Hidan dengan memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada para fans wanitanya berlomba-lomba dengan Hidan siapa yang paling populer diantara mereka.

"Che! Ah~ lupakan, kau terlihat aneh beberapa hari belakangan ini. Selama di disini, kau selalu berdiri di dekat tepi pantai sebelum pemotretan dimulai, he! Sebegitu sukanya kah kau dengan laut?" Atau ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya heran.

"Hn, kau selalu cerewet ya?" kekeh Itachi.

"Ya begitulah aku."

Pandangan Itachi kembali menerawang melihat laut yang terbentang luas dihadapannya, "mungkin aku ingin seperti laut yang bebas melebarkan sayapnya sampai ke penjuru dunia." desah Itachi.

"Ck... bukankah kau juga begitu Itachi? Kau sudah melebarkan sayapmu ke penjuru dunia bukan? Seluruh orang mengenalmu. Bahkan, seorang Pein- direktur majalah ini yang terkenal sangat disiplin waktu tak bisa memaksamu, dia selalu menuruti semua yang kau mau. Ck, kau hebat Itachi." ujar Hidan.

'Andai kau tau Hidan, Aku mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang tak akan pernah bisa lepas, bahkan sampai seumur hidupku. Sebebas apapun diriku yang sekarang, suatu saat pasti akan kembali terkurung. Bagai seekor burung yang terbang bebas di langit biru namun tetap kembali ke dalam sangkar.' ucap Itachi dalam hati seraya menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit diatas sana.

"Ya, dan gara-gara kau yang suka berleha-leha, kami harus menyelesaikan pemotretan ini lebih lama daripada biasanya. Ck, kau hampir mengubah seluruh schedule pekerjaanku Itachi!"

Itachi dan Hidan sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Lihat itu SASORI-CHAN! KYAA,"

"MY LITTLE PRINCE SASORI."

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah berwajah baby face menghampiri Itachi, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya memicing tajam menatap sulung Uchiha itu.

Sasori yang baru saja sampai di tempat pemotretan langsung disuguhi teriakan histeris oleh para fans wanitanya. Ia memakai sweater tanpa kaos dalam dan celana pantai sewarna dengan rambutnya. Diantara Itachi dan Hidan, Sasori lah yang memiliki penggemar paling banyak karena wajahnya yang imut seperti bayi,bukan hanya dikalangan gadis remaja, mulai dari anak-anak - ibu-ibu bahkan -nenek-nenek pun menyukainya.

Akasuna Sasori salah satu artis papan atas yang sudah banyak membintangi film dan iklan. Wajahnya yang imut dan terlihat muda 180derajat dari usianya ini sering mendapat penghargaan di dunia akting.

Saat ini ia sedang mendapat job menjadi bintang majalah bergengsi bersama Itachi dan Hidan di sebuah perusahan majalah terbesar di Suna.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan bersungguh-sungguh." ujar Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan menanggapi ocehan Sasori.

Sasori mendesah pelan, "kau sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama sejak kemarin Itachi. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak fokus!" Sasori menatap Itachi penuh selidik.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau khawatir dengan adikmu Itachi? Dengar-dengar ia dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang usianya 6 tahun lebih tua darinya untuk menggantikan dirimu. Che, adikmu masih sd bukan? Kakekmu benar-benar keterlaluan!" sambung Hidan.

Itachi diam seribu bahasa, wajahnya menegang, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia kini merasa bersalah pada adiknya yang harus menuruti semua perintah kakeknya menggantikan dirinya.

Ia mendesah panjang, "mungkin setelah ini aku akan kembali meninggalkan seluruh kebebasanku dan menjalani kehidupan yang seharusnya dilimpahkan padaku, bukan adikku!" ucap Itachi lirih.

"Maksudmu? Kau berhenti menjadi model?" tanya Sasori menerka-nerka.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, ia mulai berjalan melewati Hidan dan Sasori. Baru 3 langkah ia berhenti membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Ya, kurasa itu yang terbaik, Sasuke masih sangat kecil untuk menerima perjodohan ini, lebih baik aku yang menggantikannya, karena sejak awal itu adalah tempatku, dan yang seharusnya bebas itu adikku bukan diriku. Ini tugasku sebagai seorang kakak." jawabnya tegas. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati tempat yang akan dijadikan sesi foto mereka bertiga.

Hidan dan Sasori sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Itachi yang ingin berhenti menjadi model. Ia akan kembali ketempat yang ia benci, meninggalkan semua kebebasannya. Hanya untuk menggantikan posisi adiknya.

Andai kau tau Itachi, Sasuke justru senang, menggantikan dirimu menjadi pendamping gadis mungil bak musim semi itu!

Hidan dan Sasori saling melempar pandang, meski mereka bertiga terlihat cuek namun terjalin persahabatan yang kasat mata diantara mereka. Jika Itachi memutuskan keluar dari dunia model dan hiburan, mereka berdua pasti akan sangat kehilangan.

"Oiii...Itachi tunggu!"

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini secara detail!"

Mereka berdua berlari menyusul Itachi yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai." ucap Neji seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya melirik Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas menyandar di bahunya, "Hn, bawa koper kami ke kamar, Sakura biar aku yang urus."

"Baik tuan muda." Neji segera membawa koper berukuran sedang milik mereka berdua ke vila milik keluarga Uchiha yang tak jauh dari pantai itu.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura ala bridle style dan masuk ke dalam villa mewah yang berdiri kokoh membentang langit milik keluarganya itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size. Malam ini, selama 3 hari mereka akan tidur di dalam satu kamar dan ranjang yang sama.

Sasuke membungkus Sakura dengan selimut tebal sampai sebatas dada. Lalu ia beranjak pergi menuju beranda kamar. Tak jauh dari villa yang ia tempati, terlihat kerumuna orang dekat tepi pantai. Sasuke menajamkam penglihatannya.

'Hn, sepertinya sedang ada pemotretan disana.' batinnya.

Melihat hal yang berbau pemotretan, terlintas wajah seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar dengannya, seorang kakak yang sangat ia rindukan, tapi juga sangat dibencinya itu. Gara-gara kakaknya ia harus meninggalkan semua kesenangannya. Diusianya yang masih dibilang sangat belia itu, Sasuke harus sudah bisa memimpin sebuah perusahaan.

"Aniki... jika kita bertemu nanti aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." gumamnya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen makin ancur ceritanya dan lama yang masih mau baca karya abalku. Arigatou.


	4. Chapter 4 - Keputusan yang seenaknya

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Little Princess Rate : M (for lime)

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Comedy,

Chap 4- Keputusan yang seenaknya. .

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepatnya, matahari kini menutup mata di balik sinar rembulan. Bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam membuat pemandangan malam ini sangat indah. Sang gadis bertubuh mungil yang sejak tadi siang tertidur kini membuka matanya.

"Hoaammmm...aku ketiduran." ujarnya pelan seraya mengucak matanya. Emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat Sasuke tidur di sampingnya, sontak ia segera memastikan keadaannya, ia takut kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali. Ia bernafas lega pakaian yang ia gunakan masih menempel rapih di tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya dengan hati-hati karena tak ingin membuat Sasuke terbangun. Sekali lagi ia menatap Sasuke dengan intens dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia mendesah pelan dan menggigit bajunya dengan air mata yang mengucur deras meratapi nasibnya. Darimanapun dia tetap bocah berusia 12 tahun dan lebih pendek 10 cm dariku, Kami-sama kenapa mesti bocah SD pria pertama yang melihat tubuh polosku?' innernya menjerit frustasi.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari angin di luar.

Bbbrrrrr... Bbbbrrr

Angin berhembus kencang malam ini, rambut soft pinknya terbang tertiup angin. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa memakai jaket sehingga udara dingin masuk sampai ke tulang sumsum, Ia menggigil kedinginan tapi enggan untuk berbalik masuk ke dalam villa dan tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke.

Berbagai fikiran negatif terlintas di benaknya jika ia tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisa kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Ia memutuskan tetap berjalan menyelusuri pantai menerjang angin yang bertiup kencang.

Byuuurrrr

Suara ombak yang membentur karang terdengar cukup kencang. Sakura segera berlari mendekat dan berdiri tak jauh dari tepi pantai, emeraldnya terperangah melihat ombak yang seakan mengamuk malam ini.

"Sugoiiiii..." teriaknya kagum padahal keadaan laut malam ini sangat tidak bersahabat, semakin malam air laut semakin meninggi sangat berbahaya berdiri di tepi pantai di cuaca buruk seperti ini.

"Gadis kecil"

Sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar sexy menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sakura menoleh, Emerald dan Onyx saling bertatapan. Seorang pemuda berhelai raven panjang sebatas punggung dengan paras wajahnya yang tampan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura sampai tak berkedip sedikit pun memandangi wajah tampan bak seorang pangeran itu.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura dan melepas jaket yang digunakannya lalu memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuh mungil Sakura, membuat sang empu salah tingkah dan merona merah.

"Gadis kecil dimana orang tuamu? Jangan terlalu dekat dengan pantai karena malam ini ombak sedang mengamuk." ujarnya.

'Gadis kecil katanya?' Duak... bagai tertimpa beribu ton langsung menimpah kepalanya, ia hampir terhuyung jatuh. Yang benar saja sampai orang tak dikenal pun dia masih dianggap anak kecil, hancur sudah masa depannya kalau begini terus tak akan ada pria yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita.

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran melihat wajah Sakura yang kini menekuk dan terlihat kesal, apa perkataannya membuat gadis kecil ini marah?

Sreet

"Hwaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sakura histeris karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba menggendongnya bak anak kecil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, nah tunjukkan dimana villa tempat tinggalmu?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri... turunkan aku." rengek Sakura seraya meronta-ronta.

"Hahaha, tak perlu malu, anggap saja aku kakakmu. Siapa namamu?"

"Uhh~ Sakura." jawabnya malu-malu.

"Namaku Itachi, panggil saja aku Itachi-nii."

'Ah~ sudahlah biar saja dia menganggapku anak kecil. Karena dia tampan kumaafkan.' innernya.

Itachi mengantarkan Sakura pulang, dia sedikit terkejut karena Sakura tinggal di villa keluarganya. Sudah lama dia tak berkunjung ke villa ini, setelah dia pergi meninggalkan keluarganya tak sekalipun dia menginjakkan kakinya di villa ini, meski beberapa kali ia ada jadwal pemotretan di dekat sini.

Itachi menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya, lalu berjongkok menyamai tinggi Sakura.

"Kau tinggal di villa Uchiha ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah kau pergi dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengernyit heran, kenapa pemuda ini tau kalau villa ini milik keluarga Uchiha dan juga tau tentang Sasuke! Sakura diam tak merespon, ia menatap Itachi penuh dengan tanda tanya. Itachi yang di perhatikan terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menatapnya curiga.

Ia menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura pelan, "tak kusangka Sasuke berteman dengan seorang gadis selain Karin. Dan menginap di villa ini bersamamu, kau pasti teman dekatnya."

'Teman dekat!' Ctak, perempatan siku tercetak jelas di pelipisnya ketika Itachi menyebutnya teman dekat Sasuke, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "tch, bocah mesum itu bukan temanku!" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi mengernyit,"bocah mesum? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja,siapa lagi klo bukan dia, tch menyebalkan."

Hahahahha... Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena tertawanya yang berlebihan. Baru kali ini dia mendengar dari mulut teman Sasuke bahwa adiknya itu orang yang mesum. Setau Itachi, Sasuke tipe orang yang dingin, memang dia suka seenaknya menyuruh orang untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri tapi selama ini dia tak pernah menyentuh teman wanitanya, malah dia selalu menghindari Karin yang selalu bergelayut manja padanya.

Apalagi adiknya itu masih tergolong anak di bawah umur, mana mungkin melakukan tindakan mesum bukan? Sepertinya Itachi tak menganggap perkataan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini dengan serius.

"Masuklah, nanti Sasuke dan temanmu yang lainnya khawatir kalau tau kau tak ada disana."

Sakura mengernyapkan mata berulang kali,'teman yang lainnya? Apa mungkin dia mengira aku datang ke sini dengan teman-teman Sasuke?' batinnya menerka-nerka, 'sudahlah~ di jelaskan pun dia tak akan percaya, kalau aku Haruno Sakura seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun tunangan bocah mesum itu, setiap kali memikirkan tentang pertunangan kami sering membuat kepalaku pusing dan ingin pecah. Kenapa bukan pemuda tampan ini saja sich yang jadi tunanganku, betapa beruntungnya aku jika Itachi yang jadi tunanganku." tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum malu-malu membuat Itachi menautkan alisnya heran melihat ekspresi Sakura yang cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

Tuk, Itachi menyentil jidat lebar Sakura pelan,"apa yang kau pikirkan adik kecil? Apa ada sesuatu yang baik,sehingga kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" godanya.

Blussshh... wajah Sakura merah seperti kepiting rebus, "ra-ha-si-a." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari masuk ke villa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi, "arigatou Itachi-nii, bye-bye."

Itachi tersenyum dan membalas melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya Itachi sedikit tertarik dengan gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tap... Tap... Sakura mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam villa, ia takut ketahuan oleh Sasuke dan juga Neji yang tidur di ruang tamu. Sesampainya di kamar dia tak langsung masuk karena tak mau satu kamar dengan Sasuke, sejak tadi dia diam berdiri di depan pintu sambil memutar otaknya. Sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Dari mana saja kau Sa-ku-ra?"

Bulu kuduknya merinding ketika mendengar suara dengan nada tinggi penuh penekanan saat menyebut namanya seakan-akan menginterogasi dirinya.

"Anoo...aku-hanya-pergi-mencari-angin." jawabnya terputus-putus.

Haa~ Sasuke mendesah pelan, Puk lalu menepuk pucuk kepalanya, "kau membuatku khawatir Sakura, lain kali bilang padaku kalau mau pergi ke luar, sekarang tidur- lah!" ucapnya lalu melengos pergi.

Sakura menoleh seraya memegang kepalanya yang habis di pegang Sasuke barusan. Aneh! Sasuke tak mengatakan perkataan yang kasar padanya. Biasanya dia akan mengancam Sakura atau melakukan hal mesum untuk menghukumnya.

'Ada apa dengan nya?' Sakura mengendikkan bahu heran dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tak tau bila Sasuke berdiri di balik tembok tak jauh dari kamar, sejak tadi ia belum jauh beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia memastikan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya kali ini, tangannya mengepal erat dan menatap sendu pintu kamar Sakura.

"Tuan muda air hangatnya sudah siap?" tiba-tiba Neji datang menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah handuk padanya.

"Hn ... jangan bilang pada Sakura kalau aku pergi mencarinya tadi." ujarnya seraya pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Baik tuan muda." sahut Neji seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sepertinya Sakura tak menyadari kaki Sasuke yang penuh dengan pasir pantai sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke yang panik ketika bangun dari tidurnya tak mendapati Sakura disampingnya, dengan segera pergi dengan Neji untuk mencarinya.

Namun manik Onyxnya membulat ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang menghampiri Sakura, Itachi kembali. Melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah saat menatap Itachi membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri gadis musim semi itu dan kembali ke villa menunggu kepulangan Sakura, meski rasa sesak di dadanya tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia melihat keakraban diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Byuuurrrr... Byuurrrr

Pagi ini sepertinya matahari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik awan, cuaca pun sedikit mendung. Meski cuaca tak bersahabat, tak sedikit orang berdatangan untuk berenang menikmati musim panas di penghujung musim ini. Sasuke yang enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang kini sedang berenang di tepi pantai sendirian.

Sasuke duduk di bawah payung besar menggunakan kursi pantai yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Neji seraya menikmati juice tomat kesukaannya.

Dia masih menggunakan sweater hitam dan juga celana pendek. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk ikut turun bermain air bersama Sakura, sejak kejadian semalam membuat moodnya memburuk.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya, Onyxnya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa orang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ka-kau!Karin! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" ujarnya kaget.

Gadis kecil itu langsung mendudukan bokongnya di bangku samping Sasuke, merogoh tas yang dipakainya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dari sana.

"Minumlah Sasuke-kun aku membuatnya khusus untukmu. Hehehe." ia mengulurkan botol minuman itu di depan Sasuke membuat sang empu menatapnya curiga.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan! Jauh-jauh menemuiku hanya untuk memberikan sebotol minuman padaku? Aku tak sebodoh itu terperangkap dalam jebakanmu!" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi wajah Karin, sepertinya ia tak pandai berbohong. Ia tersenyum kaku dan berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, "ayolah Sasuke-kun aku tak mungkin macam-macam padamu bukan! Kau teman sekaligus orang yang kusuka mana mungkin aku berbuat buruk padamu."

"KARIN! Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura yang datang dari tepi pantai untuk beristirahat sebentar terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Karin ada disana.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat tujuan utamanya datang kesana untuk mengerjai Sakura. Ia kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebotol minuman yang di dalamnya sudah dicampur dengan obat racik buatannya kemudian ia memberikan minuman itu pada Sakura, "aku juga membuatkan minuman energi untukmu Sakura-chan minumlah." ujarnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, 180 derajat berbeda dengan wajah masamnya tadi.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya curiga akan tingkah Karin yang tiba-tiba baik padanya. Emeraldnya menatap minuman aneh yang di pegang karin penuh selidik. Jangan harap dia mau meminumnya! Menyentuhnya saja ia enggan. Karena tau pasti gadis kecil itu sudah memasukkan obat aneh di dalam minumannya itu seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan harap aku sudi menerima minuman darimu lagi Karin. Aku tak akan tertipu untuk yang ke dua kalinya! Gara-gara kau hidupku hancur... Ggrrrrr." ujar Sakura seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Karin.

Sreettt... "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan kembalikan!"Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika Sakura merampas minuman khusus buatan Karin untuknya yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Baka! Kembalikan! itu minuman khusus kubuat untuk Sasuke-kun!" teriak Karin sontak beranjak diri seraya menggapai minuman yang kini sedang di minum Sakura.

'Gawat jangan sampai ia menatap mata Sasuke-kun!' batin Karin panik, ia refleks membalik tubuh Sasuke membelakangi Sakura dan menahan kepalanya agar tak menengok menatap Sakura.

"Ugghhh... Apa yang kau lakukan Karin! Lepaskan!" ronta Sasuke.

"Tidak akan Sasuke-kun sebelum Sakura pergi dari sini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menatap matanya!"

Karin sibuk menghalangi penglihatan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura yang tak tau apa-apa dengan santainya meminum minuman itu sampai habis tak tersisa karena saking hausnya.

Ukkhh! Sakura memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas, tanda segitiga tercetak di dahinya.

Karin menoleh, 'tch, obatnya mulai bereaksi.' batinnya mendecih.

"Gadis kecil?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, ia menoleh dan tak sengaja menatap Onyx milik pemuda raven sebatas punggung dengan setelan kaos dan celana pantai itu.

"Itachi-nii!" panggilnya kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan refleks memeluknya. Matanya seakan terhipnotis ketika bertatapan tadi sehingga semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan murni bukan kemauannya sendiri. Seperti robot yang sudah di program, dia akan suka pada pria yang pertama kali dilihatnya dan akan terus menempel pada ya .

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura memanggil 'Itachi' sontak mendorong tubuh Karin agar menyingkir darinya. Onyxnya terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat Sakura memeluk tubuh Itachi erat.

'Sasuke!'

Onyx dan Onyx bertemu, tatapan tak bersahabat Sasuke menatap Onyx milik Itachi tajam.

'Ternyata benar dia ke sini dengan temannya.' batin Itachi. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Itachi pada Sasuke saat ini, mungkin sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Ia sengaja meminta ijin membolos pemotretan hari ini untuk menemui Sasuke, karena jarang sekali mereka bertemu secara kebetulan seperti saat ini. Namun ia tak akan pernah menyangka pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan kedekatan diantara keduanya membuat Sasuke semakin membencinya.

"Itachi-nii."

Suara Sakura menyadarkan lamunannya, ia menjajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Sakura dan menatap iris matanya yang terlihat sayu, wajahnya terlihat pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran memenuhi wajah porselinnya.

"Hn, apakah kau demam? wajahmu terlihat pucat!" wajah Itachi sangat dekat dengan Sakura yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Sasuke yang melihat kedekatan mereka mengepal tangannya erat.

"Suki... Daisuki... Cup." Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Itachi.

Karin terbelalak tak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar, sedangkan Sasuke menggeram tertahan, giginya bergeletuk menahan marah. Kini Onyxnya menatap tajam shappire Karin penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minuman itu? JAWAB!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salahku! Seharusnya kau yang meminumnya dan mengatakan suka padaku! Hiks, kau kejam Sasuke-kun, kau selalu membentakku, huaaaaaa."

"Oi, tunggu Karin mau kemana kau?jelaskan dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Tck. Kuso!"

Karin pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan efek dari minuman yang ia buat itu pada Sasuke. Membuat uchiha bungsu itu semakin menggeram kesal, aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar! Sakura ~ tck, pergi kemana mereka!" ujarnya frustasi karena Sakura tak ada di sana, lengah sedikit saja gadis musim semi itu selalu saja menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Nona Sakura tadi pergi bersama tuan muda Itachi ke tepi pantai tuan muda Sasuke." Neji menjelaskan.

"APA!" Seperempat siku memenuhi wajahnya, ia benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Ia bergegas berlari menuju tepi pantai, "SAKURA!" berulang kali ia meneriakkan nama gadis musim semi itu, namun nihil Sakura tak ada di manapun.

Byuuuurrrr... Duar... Duar...ombak semakin meninggi dan langit pun semakin gelap, cuaca seakan tak berpihak pada dirinya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." ujar Neji.

"Tidak! Sebelum menemukan Sakura aku tak akan kembali."

"Nona Sakura akan baik-baik saja bersama tuan muda Itachi. Lihat!langit semakin gelap, aku takut akan terjadi badai, jika terus berada disini akan berbahaya."

"Tck, jika kau takut kembalilah duluan. Aku akan pergi mencarinya sendiri, tak akan kubiarkan Aniki menyentuhnya lebih dari ini!" kukuhnya.

Neji memijit keningnya pelan, beginilah sikap tuan mudanya yang keras kepala. Tak mungkin dia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana, jika Madara tau ia bisa di pecat bukan! Bahkan bisa lebih buruk daripada itu.

Neji berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke, mengambil sapu tangan di balik jasnya kemudian menyemprotkan sesuatu disana.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda Sasuke, aku terpaksa melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu." ujarnya pelan. di balik punggung Sasuke, kemudian mengarahkan sapu tangan itu ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ukhhhh, ku-rang-a-jar ka-u Ne-ji." ucapnya terbata-bata kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Neji membawa Sasuke kembali ke villa, setelah itu ia berencana akan mencari dimana Sakura dan Itachi berada.

.

.

.

*Itachi Pov On*

.

.

Bbrrrrr... Brrrrrr

Hujan pun turun, angin bertiup kencang membuat laut kembali mengamuk. Sepertinya pergantian musim di mulai dan sekarang memasuki awal musim hujan.

Aku berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan sambil menggendong seorang gadis kecil di dadaku. Baju yang ku kenakan basah kuyup ditambah lagi sepertinya gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Aku berjalan tak tau arah, Onyxku terpendar mencari tempat untuk berteduh, bibirku tertarik ke atas menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman karena menemukan sebuah goa tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sontak ku bergegas dengan langkah besar berjalan menuju goa itu.

Beruntungnya aku karena di dalam goa itu tak terlalu dalam sehingga keadaan di dalamnya tak terlalu gelap. Aku segera membaringkan tubuh gadis musim semi itu di atas tanah. Wajahnya semakin memucat membuatku mendesah frustrasi.

Aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tak mampu mencegah gadis kecil teman adikku itu untuk berenang di cuaca yang tiba-tiba memburuk sehingga akhirnya kami berdua terseret arus lumayan jauh sampai terdampar di sebuah pulau tak jauh dari pantai.

"Bertahanlah gadis kecil!"

Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Handphone genggamku basah terendam air saat terbawa arus tadi sehingga tidak dapat digunakan untuk meminta bantuan yang lainnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang semakin bertambah pucat, lalu ku pegang jidatnya.

"Panas!Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini!"

Suhu badan Sakura sepertinya sangat tinggi dia sedikit menggigil. Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya.

Terlintas sebuah ide yang cukup gila, suhu badan bisa cepat turun jika berpelukan dengan seseorang jika saling bersentuhan, karena saat berpelukan, hormon oksitoksin akan dilepaskan sehingga penderita demam merasakan nyaman dan rileks, dengan demikian proses kesembuhannya dapat berlangsung lebih cepat.

Tapi aku masih sedikit ragu dengan ide ku yang satu itu, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang efektif untuk menurunkan demam di situasi seperti ini. Lagipula Sakura seumuran dengan Sasuke, dia masih di bilang anak kecil bukan? pikirku tanpa tau apapapun tentang gadis kecil ini.

Ah biarlah ku pikirkan lagi nanti yang penting aku harus segera menurunkan panasnya! Aku mulai melucuti pakaian renang Sakura sampai tak tersisa. Entah kenapa dadaku berdebar tak seperti biasanya, ini aneh! Kenapa aku sampai berdebar ketika melihat tubuh polos Sakura yang notaben masih dibawah umur! Oh Kami-sama sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

Onyxku tak sengaja terpaku pada buah dada miliknya yang terbilang kecil namun sedikit menonjol itu. Bluuushhhh... wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ku- gelengkan kepalaku mengenyahkan pemikiran kotorku. Gawat! Di saat seperti ini aku malah berfikir yang aneh-aneh... Aku mendesah frustasi, untung saja dia masih kecil, kalau tidak entah aku bisa menahan diriku atau tidak. Wanita itu makhluk yang berbahaya. Itu semua membuatku tertawa miris karena tak menyangka akan berfikiran mesum terhadap anak kecil.

Tak mau ambil pusing lagi aku pun melucuti pakaianku sendiri dan hanya meninggalkan celana pendek. Perlahan aku memeluk tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukanku, menempelkan dada bidangku menyentuh dadanya.

Deg... sensasi aneh yang ku rasakan ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan membuat perasaanku menjadi tak menentu. Hahahha...Aku tertawa geli dalam hati, tak mungkin kan jika aku suka pada gadis kecil ini? bsa-bisa aku dibilang pedhopil jika teman-teman ku tau tentang ini.

"Andai kau tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat Sakura, aku pasti menjadikanmu milikku." ujarku pelan.

Aku tak akan pernah tau bahwa ucapanku itu akan membawa diriku ke dalam masalah suatu saat nanti.

*Itachi Pov Off *

.

.

.

Brrrrr... Bbbrrrr

Tetesan hujan dan gemuruh langit yang masih ditutupi awan hitam sejak tadi belumlah reda. Sudah lewat beberapa jam Itachi memeluk Sakura dan sepertinya perbuatannya tak sia-sia, kini keadaan tubuh Sakura sudah normal kembali, tanda segitiga yang muncul di keningnya tadi pun hilang hingga tak berbekas sedikit pun.

Itachi mendesah lega bibirnya tertarik ke atas menyimpulkan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya. Cup...entah sadar atau tidak dia mengecup jidat gadis itu sekilas.

"Nggg... " lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Sakura, perlahan emeraldnya terbuka. Ia mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam iris matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Itachi pelan namun tak ada respon darinya. Gadis itu hanya menatap lekat Onyx Itachi, sepertinya angan-angannya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya meneliti sekeliling goa menautkan alis heran karena pemandangan asing yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Kemudian ia beranjak diri berjalan menghampiri mulut goa, sontak Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Gadis kecil sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu dulu!" ujar Itachi dengan wajah yang merona merah, Tapi sepertinya sang empu tak menghiraukan perkataannya membuatnya mendesah frustasi.

Itachi beranjak diri lalu mengambil baju renang Sakura yang ia letakkan di atas bebatuan sehingga baju renangnya sudah sedikit agak mengering.

"Karena demammu sudah turun cepat pakai bajumu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin lagi." ujar Itachi seraya memberikan baju renang itu di depannya.

Sakura menoleh dan kembali menatap Itachi, Onyx serupa dengan Sasuke namun lebih lembut dibandingkan uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hei, ada apa? Sejak tadi kau diam tak merespon pertanyaanku? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi?" Itachi semakin mendekati Sakura yang masih diam tak bergeming di depat mulut goa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat lebar sang gadis, "tidak panas." lanjutnya.

" ... " Sakura masih diam, lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit dan hampir terjatuh untung Itachi dengan sigap menopang tubuhnya. Itachi tak tau sikap Sakura yang linglung ini adalah efek dari obat buatan Karin yang di minumnya tadi.

"Gadis kecil kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Itachi, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan yang di kepal erat di bawah guyuran hujan. Onyxnya menatap marah Onyx serupa milik Itachi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri ia kecewa melihat Sakura berdua dengan Itachi dengan keadaan seperti itu. Itachi yang setengah telanjang dan Sakura yang tak berbusana membuat Sasuke memikirkan hal negatif tentang mereka. Sasuke berbalik arah meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sa-su-ke-kun." ucap Sakura terbata-bata dengan nada lemah sebelum kembali tak sadarkan diri. Itu membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura memanggil nama adiknya, meski belum sadar sepenuhnya ia dapat mengenali Sasuke. Namun berbeda dengannya padahal sejak tadi bersamanya Sakura tak sekali pun menyebut namanya.

Ditambah lagi tatapan menusuk yang di suguhkan sang adik padanya. Sepertinya Itachi sadar akan satu hal, adiknya punya hubungan khusus dengan gadis musim semi yang berada di pelukannya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari hal itu.

'Jadi dia kekasihnya? Seleramu bagus juga Sasuke.'

Tak berapa lama kemudian Neji menghampiri keduanya dan membawa dua buah selimut untuk mereka. Lalu membawanya kembali ke villa dengan perahu boot milik keluarga Uchiha. Mereka tak satu perahu, Sasuke pulang duluan denga perahu yang berbeda. .

Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah utama, mengakhiri liburannya padahal baru sehari mereka berdua berada di sana. Itachi pun tak sempat berbincang dengan Sasuke karena adiknya itu selalu melengos pergi mengabaikannya setiap kali berpapasan.

Sepertinya Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Itachi karena alasan tertentu. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan kepergian kakaknya setelah sekian lama meninggalkannya. Sasuke menyadari satu hal sejak kedatangan Itachi lalu pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia tak ingin hal yang ia takuti menjadi kenyataan, bahwa sejak awal Sakura di tunangkan dengan Itachi bukan dirinya. Ya, dirinya hanya pengganti sementara sampai Itachi kembali dan mengambil alih semuanya.

.

.

.

*Sakura Pov On*

.

.

"Ugghhh... Dimana ini." desisku pelan. Emeraldku menelisik setiap sudut ruangan tempatku terbaring saat ini. Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, sebuah kamar yang tak asing bagiku.

"Di rumah." jawab Sasuke yang berdiri dekat jendela kamar.

Emeraldku membulat, "Ehhhh! Sejak kapan kita berada di rumah, setauku kita menginap di villa yang berada di Suna!" ujarku bingung.

"Hn, wajar saja kau tak ingat, kau dibawa kemari dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri."

"Ha! Maksudmu aku pingsan? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Seingatku aku sedang berenang di pantai dan Karin datang ~kemudian aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Hmmm... apa yang terjadi setelah itu aku tak tau... Tck, ini pasti ulah bocah berkacamata itu. Lagi-lagi aku terjebak dalam jebakannya ck." ocehku.

Sasuke menatap intens emeraldku "kau benar-benar tak ingat kejadian di pantai dan di pulau itu?" tanyanya menyelidik seraya melipat tangan di dada.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "entahlah aku tak ingat. Memang apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku heran.

Kulihat ekspresi Sasuke berubah drastis, seperempat siku memenuhi wajahnya, "TCH, JANGAN TANYA HAL ITU PADAKU. KAU YANG LEBIH TAU DARIKU BUKAN! DASAR MESUM! GADIS TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

Jleb... Bagai tertusuk sebilah pedang tepat di jantungku. Kata-kata Sasuke membuatku menggeram kesal, 'Mesum? Tukang selingkuh?' itu semua membuatku marah, bukannya dia yang selalu berbuat mesum padaku. Aku tak bisa terima tuduhannya padaku! Aku berbalik mengatainya dengan suara lantang penuh emosi.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENGATAKAN HAL ITU PADAMU SASUKE! YANG MESUM ITU KAU BODOH! hosh hosh." nafasku naik turun menahan amarah yang seakan meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tch, dasar wanita. Tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya." ujar Sasuke lalu melengos pergi meninggalkanku di dalam kamar.

Ctak, tanda siku-siku pun penuh di wajahku, dia benar-benar tak mau kalah heh! Awas kau Sasuke! aku pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mengejar Sasuke,aku tak terimakau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.

"Oi tunggu Sasuke apa maksudmu menuduhku begitu ha!" ujaku di sepanjang jalan, namun Sasuke tak sedikit pun menoleh ke arahku. Tch, itu benar-benar membuatku tambah jengkel dengan sikapnya yang seakan-akan berkata aku memang bersalah padanya.

Bruugh... tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti melangkah secara tiba-tiba alhasil tubuh kami bertubrukan dan hampir jatuh.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sih!" ujarku kesal.

"Gadis kecil apa kabar? loh kenapa kau disini?" sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar menginterupsi kegiatanku, membuatku melongo tak percaya melihat Itachi ada di rumah Sasuke sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada Itachi-nii kenapa ada di sini bukan?" timpalku yang penasaran apa tujuannya datang kemari.

Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menghampiriku, puk ia menepuk kepalaku pelan, "aku Uchiha Itachi kakaknya Sasuke, maaf aku lupa memberitaukannya kemaren."

Hee! Kakak! Aku sempat terpaku sesaat, ku tatap Itachi dan Sasuke secara bergantian dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, wajahku mulai memucat. 'Mirip! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal bertemu! Kami-sama betapa bodohnya aku.' rutukku dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, aku tak bisa bilang padanya jika aku tinggal di sini bukan?

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menggaruk pelipisku yang tak gatal. Deg...tak sengaja aku bertatapan dengan Sasuke, ia menyuguhkan deathglare mematikan padaku kemudian melengos pergi. Sepertinya ia tak menyukai keberadaan Itachi! Apa cuma perasaanku saja? Entahlah.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriakku refleks, tak biasanya dia bersikap cuek seperti itu? sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar marah padaku.

"Itachi? Kapan kau datang kemari?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Sosok pria separuh baya yang ku kenal akhir-akhir ini menghampirimenghampiri Itachi kemudian menatapnya marah.

"Anoo, jii-chan maaf aku datang tiba-tiba ke sini, aku menyesal atas semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Mulai hari ini aku akan kembali dan menuruti semua keinginan jii-chan." ucapnya serius seraya menundukkan badannya. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan perbincangan keduanya.

"Angkat badanmu! Ha~ kau memang selalu pergi dan datang seenaknya Itachi, kali ini jangan mengecewakanku."

"Baik." senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu kakek cemas ketika mendengar kabarmu dari Neji tadi, lalu aku memutuskan pulang dan menengokmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Madara -jii chan. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." ujarku seraya memamerkan senyum manis padanya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku takut terjadi hal buruk padamu, sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat di kamarmu." ia mengecup jidatku.

"Kamar?" tiba-tiba Itachi memotong pembicaraan kami. Pertanyaannya membuatku harus menahan nafasku di tenggorokan.

"Kau belum tau jika Sakura tinggal di sini Itachi?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya tau jika gadis kecil ini temannya Sasuke."

Aku menelan ludah panik, habislah aku jika Itachi tau identitas asliku. Mau di taruh dimana wajahku ini, Kami-sama tolong aku.

Madara-jii chan memautkan alis heran, "gadis kecil katamu? Sakura bukan gadis kecil Itachi, umurnya tak beda jauh darimu... Usianya sudah 18 tahun dan siap untuk menikah. Tunggu~ karena kau sudah kembali bagaimana jika kau saja yang menikah dengan Sakura, kalian berdua sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Baiklah aku akan bicarakan ini pada Sasuke. Semoga dia tak marah... Hahahaha." setelah berucap Madara-jii chan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua yang kini diam mematung.

Siiiingggggggggggg

"Heeeeeeee." teriak kami bersamaan.

Sepertinya kami berdua terlalu kaget sehingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Di satu sisi Itachi kaget mengetahui usiaku yang tak jauh darinya, di lain sisi aku pun kaget mendengar keputusan Madara- jii chan yang tiba-tiba ingin menikahkanku dengan Itachi dan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke.

Entah aku harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya. Ini memang cita-citaku ingin menikah dengan pemuda tampan seperti Itachi, namun di lain sisi entah sejak kapan aku tak bisa mengabaikan Sasuke begitu saja.

Arrrrgghhh! Kenapa jadi runyam begini sih! Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan perasaan Sasuke di kondisi seperti ini. Dia hanya bocah mesum yang sering kali menggodaku bukan! Tapi kenapa kini aku peduli padanya. Tck sial.

Sepertinya banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam benak kami berdua saat ini. Sampai-sampai tak tau apa yang harus kami berdua ucapkan di pertemuan ketiga kami saat ini.

*sakura Pov Off*

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5-Pernikahan Yang Tak Diinginkan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Little Princess

Rate : M (for lime)

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Comedy,Lime

Chap 5 : Pernikahan yang tak di inginkan.

.

.

.

Saat ini, mereka semua sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama-sama. Itachi pun ikut andil dalam acara sarapan mereka, karena sejak kemarin ia berada di rumah.

Sepertinya Sakura tak berselera makan pagi ini,sejak tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, karena kedua Onyx serupa dari dua orang bersaudara itu tak henti memandanginya. Dia bahkan tak bisa berkutik. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri dari sana.

"Sakura," Madara memecahkan keheningan.

"Hai." Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Madara memanggil namanya.

"Malam ini aku akan mengundang keluargamu untuk datang kemari." ujarnya.

"APA! mereka akan datang malam ini?" manik emeraldnya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ya, aku ingin meminta pendapat mereka tentang kalian berdua. Ahahaha."

"Kami berdua?" tanda tanya berputar di benaknya, "maksud jii-chan antara aku dan Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Bukan! Tapi antara kau dan Itachi, aku sudah persiapkan pesta pernikahan kalian, jika orangtuamu setuju, kalian akan menikah 2 hari lagi."

"APAA!" teriak Sakura dan Itachi bersamaan.

Glek, gadis bersurai pink itu menenguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan deathglare mematikan yang disuguhkan Sasuke padanya.

"Tunggu, jii-chan... apakah tak terlalu cepat? Sakura-chan adalah tunangan Sasuke bukan? Sebaiknya kita tanya Sasuke terlebih dahulu." Itachi menoleh menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, katakan apakah tidak apa-apa jika pertunanganmu dengan Sakura di batalkan?" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Tentu tidak masalah kan Sasuke!" ujar Madara tiba-tiba, "lagipula sejak awal tunangan Sakura adalah kau Itachi. Kau pun sudah tau bukan? Karena kesalahanmu melarikan diri dulu, aku terpaksa menimpakan semua beban yang seharusnya kau tanggung padanya. Tapi karena kini kau sudah kembali. Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku kembali ke awal, lagipula usiamu dan Sakura terpaut tidak terlalu jauh." Madara beranjak diri, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sakura, puk... menepuk pundaknya sedikit kencang.

"Sakura-chan, kuharap kau setuju dengan keputusanku, karena impianku adalah menimang cucu dari kalian berdua sebelum aku mati, Hahahaha."

Siiiiingggggggg

Sakura, Itachi dan Sasuke diam tak berkutik. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan karena melihat Madara yang begitu terlihat senang saat ini. Terlebih lagi Itachi dan Sasuke - mereka berdua tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan kakeknya.

Krekk... Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sontak Sakura menatap Sasuke. Emerald dan Onyx bertemu.

"Tch, LAKUKAN SESUKA KALIAN!" decak Sasuke dengan nada kesal penuh penekanan. Selesai berucap ia meninggalkan Madara, Sakura dan Itachi di sana.

Brak, Sakura beranjak diri dan menyusul Sasuke, "Tu-tunggu dulu Sasu~! Eh!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tetaplah di sini." Itachi menghentikan Sakura yang berniat mengejar Sasuke, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." lanjutnya dengan wajah yang serius.

Sakura tak tau harus bagaimana, dia bingung. Di lain sisi dia ingin bicara pada Sasuke, namun ia juga ingin bicara tentang masalah pernikahannya yang tiba-tiba itu pada Itachi. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah! Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang pergi semakin jauh dari sudut matanya, sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ikut aku!"

"Ukkhh... Ya."

"Jii-chan, aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Sakura dan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan semua ini secara tiba-tiba. Aku mohon pengertiannya." Itachi membungkukkan badannya di depan Madara, ia hanya ingin meminta sedikit waktu untuk memutuskan semua ini.

Madara menghela nafas panjang, "apapun keputusan kalian aku akan tetap menjalankan rencanaku. Kembalilah sebelum jadwal makan malam, karena kita akan membicarakan tentang hal ini kepada semuanya!" ujarnya tegas, tanpa celah sedikitpun. Itu semua membuat Itachi dan Sakura spchless mendengar keputusan Madara yang sudah tak bisa di tawar itu. Madara langsung pergi setelah mengatakan keputusannya, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan di sana.

Gyuuttt... Itachi melepaskan pegangannya, kemudian menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura, membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh, terlihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Itachi, entah apa yang di pikirkan Uchiha sulung itu saat ini.

"Meski Jii-chan kekeh pada keputusannya, kita harus tetap bicara Sakura," Itachi menoleh menatap Emerald Sakura intens, "sebenarnya, menikah denganmu bukanlah masalah besar bagiku, karena sejak awal Jii-chan sudah menjodohkan kita berdua," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Eh? Eeehhhhhh!" Sakura terbelalak tak percaya, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

'Ah~ sepertinya aku pernah mendengar hal ini dari Madara jii- chan dulu, Bagaimana ini? Kenapa malah wajah sedih bocah mesum itu yang terlintas di benakku! OH...TIDAK! sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan kepalaku.' batinnya menjerit.

'Menikah dengan Sakura bukanlah berita buruk bagiku. Aku malah tak menyangka gadis kecil yang membuat dadaku berdetak kencang ini ternyata gadis berusia 18 tahun. Tapi~ Sasuke juga suka padanya bukan? tatapaan tak bersahabat yang ia suguhkan padaku saat di Suna kemarin, lalu saat di meja makan tadi. Itu jelas-jelas tatapan musuh. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang, tapi Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima perjodohan ini,' batin Itachi.

Mereka masih saling menatap, Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Mereka berdua bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke menyaksikan Itachi dan Sakura yang sedang saling menautkan tangan dan saling menatap itu dengan tatapan sendu. Meski tinggi badan mereka yang bertaut jauh, dan jika di perhatikan dengan seksama Itachi dan Sakura seperti adik- kakak yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di matanya.

Tap... Tap... Tap... Neji datang mendekati Sasuke, lalu menyerahkan buku kecil berwarna hijau padanya, ya itu adalah sebuah passport, "semua sudah ku lakukan atas kemauan tuan muda." ujarnya.

Sasuke menatap sendu passport yang sudah ada di tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "terimakasih Neji, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang."

"Apakah tuan muda yakin?" tanya Neji meyakinkan. Entah apa yang direncanakan tuan mudanya kali ini.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Itachi dan Sakura sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum getir, "ya, aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus kulakukan." Sasuke mendesah pelan, "jangan beritau ke mana aku pergi kepada siapapun, meski itu Jii-chan sekalipun. Aku akan kembali jika sudah waktunya nanti. Kau tak perlu khawatir, tugasmu hanya awasi Sakura dan Nii-chan, lalu cepat hubungi aku jika ada berita penting yang menyangkut mereka berdua, apapun itu berita baik atau buruk,kau harus tetap memberitahuku Neji!"

"Ya,tuan muda."

"Bagus. Sekarang antar aku ke bandara." sebelum pergi ia menatap Sakura sekali lagi, 'sampai jumpa lagi Sakura.' batinnya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dengan kebulatan tekad nya yang sangat kuat, demi sebuah ambisi besarnya, dia harus pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

Sakura diam tak bergeming di depan kaca rias, melihat riasan di wajahnya dan gaun pengantin yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Perlahan ia arahkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipinya, ia ingin memastikan apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak.

"Auchh! Sakit! Ini ternyata bukan mimpi! Arrgghhhh ini sungguh tak masuk akal!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Karena hari ini ia akan menikah dengan Itachi. Berterima kasihlah pada Tsunade yang langsung menyetujui rencana Madara yang tiba-tiba membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke dan menikahkan dirinya dengan Itachi. Tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Tsunade, ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja, karena jika Sakura menikah dengan Itachi, rencananya untuk membuka bar perjudian akan semakin cepat terlaksana.

Sakura tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih. Ia pun tak tau kenapa bisa se-gelisah ini. Padahal menikah dengan Itachi bukanlah berita buruk untuknya, tapi itu berlaku sebelum perasaan aneh terhadap Sasuke muncul. Entah kenapa dibenaknya kini di penuhi sosok Uchiha bungsu itu. Padahal dulu dia sangat membencinya.

Sakura pun speechless memikirkan dirinya yang terlalu peduli dengan Sasuke, bocah mesum yang selalu menggerepe tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi sejak Itachi pulang ke rumah, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bicara atau bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke masih marah padanya, tapi~ Sakura sendiri tak tau apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan sehingga Sasuke begitu marah padanya.

"Tch, bocah mesum itu sama sekali tak menyapaku akhir-akhir ini. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tentang peristiwa di kamarnya dan tentang peristiwa di pantai kemarin. Aargghhh! kenapa harus bocah mesum itu yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Uhhh~ sepertinya ia menghindariku, ini sungguh menyebalkan! Apalagi beberapa hari ini aku tak melihat sosoknya di manapun?" ocehnya kesal pada diri sendiri, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Emeraldnya menatap langit-langit kamar, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 am.

"Ah~ 2 jam lagi upacara pernikahannya di mulai. Tck, bahkan sampai detik ini dia tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apakah aku benar-benar harus menikah dengan Itachi?" gumamnya pelan, "Sasuke dimana kau? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu." gumamnya dengan nada sendu.

Sakura menutup emeraldnya, mengingat-ingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Rapat besar yang diadakan Madara dengan keluarga nya, sehingga ia mau-tak-mau menerima keputusan untuk menikah dengan Itachi. .

.  
# Flassback On#

Siingggggg... Suasana di dalam ruangan bergaya Eropa itu terlihat sedikit mencekam. Padahal ruangan itu cukup besar, namun terasa pengap. Orangtua Sakura, Jiraiya dan Tsunade biang keladi semua masalah ini kini berada di rumah klan Uchiha, mereka sedang mengadakan diskusi di sana.

Sakura yang duduk di tengah-tengah antara Tsunade dan Jiraiya, kemudian Madara dan Itachi yang duduk di depan mereka. Lalu orangtua Sakura yang duduk di samping Tsunade. Sejak tadi belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehem, biar aku yang mulai bicara." ujar Madara membuka topik dan memecahkan keheningan, "kalian pasti belum kenal dengan cucu sulungku bukan,karena selama ini dia pergi membangun karirnya sebagai model." ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya, "Uchiha Itachi, dia kakak Sasuke, usianya hanya berpaut 3 tahun dengan Sakura. Aku berniat menikahkan mereka berdua jika kalian setuju dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana?"

"A... APAAA!" orangtua Sakura terbelalak tak percaya mendengar keputusan Madara, "tu-tunggu dulu, bukankah Sakura sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mebuki.

"Itu masalah gampang, mereka hanya bertunangan bukan? Akan kubatalkan." ujar Madara, ia menganggap pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah hal yang sepele.

"Kalau boleh tau jika kami setuju kapan mereka akan menikah?" tanya Jiraiya yang sedikit penasaran.

Madara menyeringai, "pertanyaan yang bagus. Jika kalian setuju, aku berniat akan menikahkan mereka besok lusa."

Siingggggg... semua diam berusaha mencerna kalimat Madara.

"APAAAA!" teriak orangtua Sakura dan Jiraiya minus Tsunade yang kini melebarkan senyumnya.

Sreettt... Tsunade beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mencodongkan badannya ke depan, lalu menggenggam tangan Madara dengan mata yang berbinar, "aku setuju dengan keputusanmu. Ayo kita nikahkan mereka, kemudian tepati janjimu. Ehehehe." seringainya.

"Ba-baaa-chan! apa yang kau katakan! kenapa di saat begini kau malah mementingkan keinginanmu sendiri? Sesekali pikirkan posisiku!" ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal seraya menarik Tsunade menjauh dari Madara.

"Ppfftt... HAHAHAHA." Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sakura dan semua orang yang ada di sana menautkan alis heran, "tak masalah, aku akan membeli semua bar yang ada di Konoha untukmu Tsunade." ujar Madara, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Tsunade, "jadi kita sepakat kan?"

Tsunade menyeringai kemudian menyambut tangan Madara, "DEAL." ucapnya dengan lantang tanpa keraguan.

'A-apa yang baa-chan lakukan! kenapa dia malah setuju! ini sama saja kau menjualku kan! menyebalkan!' batin Sakura frustasi, ia bingung harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa lagi. Sakura menatap kedua orangtuanya, ia berusaha memberikan kode S.O.S dari tatapan matanya namun sayang orangtuanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian dia beralih pada Jiraiya. Kakeknya pun menggeleng, dari tatapannya seakan berkata.

'Tak ada yang bisa membantah keputusan nenekmu Sakura.'

Ukkhhh... Sakura tau akan hal itu tapi ia masih berharap suatu keajaiban terjadi. Masih ada Itachi bukan? Ia sudah bicara banyak dengan Itachi saat itu. Semoga Itachi membantu membatalkan keputusan kakeknya.

Emeralnya kini beralih menatap Onyx milik Uchiha sulung itu, "I-tachi-san... Kau pasti keberatan dengan semua ini kan!" Sakura sengaja memojokkan Itachi, agar dia ada di pihaknya. Namun jawaban Itachi di luar perkiraan.

"Aku..." Itachi sempat terdiam, ia menutup matanya kemudian mendesah panjang, "aku tidak keberatan." jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? EEHHHH! USO!" teriaknya kencang, matanya seakan berputar-putar, kepala terasa berdenyut. Pluk... Sakura jatuh pingsan saat itu. Membuat mereka semua kalang kabut.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura berfikir bahwa Madara akan membatalkan keputusannya ketika melihat Sakura pingsan, namun ternyata apa yang Sakura harapkan tak akan pernah terjadi. Sakura sadar di saat beberapa jam sebelum pesta pernikahannya dimulai.

Gadis soft pink itu juga tak tau kenapa ia begitu syok mendengar keputusan akhir yang mengharuskan dirinya menikah dengan Itachi. Rasa bersalah pada Sasuke kian membesar di hatinya. Ditambah lagi Uchiha bungsu itu tak ikut andil berpendapat di sana karena keberadaan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

#Flashback Off#

.

.

.

"Ukkh~ kenapa Itachi malah setuju sih? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tunggu dulu~ apa peduliku dengan bocah mesum itu! Aku tak peduli dengan perasaannya!" Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri yang masih memikirkan Sasuke. Ia beranjak duduk.

"Arrgghhh... Pergi kau dari pikiranku SASUKEEE!" teriaknya dengan nada penekanan saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

Bak... Buk... guling, bantal yang ada di atas tempat tidur menjadi sasaran amukannya, dia lempar ke sembarang arah, riasan di rambutnya pun sedikit berantakan karena tangannya yang tak bisa diam terus menerus menjenguk rambutnyafrustasi.

Tok... Tok... Tok... Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sontak Sakura beranjak diri dan menghampinya. Kreekk... ia membuka pintunya dan mendapati sosok seorang pemuda yang familiar di hadapannya.

#Sakura pov on#  
.

.

.

Aku membuka daun pintu kamarku, betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang ku kenal berdiri di hadapanku.

"Neji- san?" ucapku kaget. Aku sontak mencari sosok Sasuke di sana. Biasanya Neji selalu berada di sekitar Sasuke. Namun sejauh mata memandang aku tak dapat menemukan sosoknya di mana-pun.

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku tak melihatnya beberapa hari ini, apakah dia mengurung diri di kamarnya?" tanyaku penasaran pada Neji.

"Sepertinya anda melupakan sesuatu nona? Kamar tuan muda adalah kamar anda juga." jawabnya.

Siingg... Aku mengerjakan mata berulang kali mencerna semua perkataannya. Tck, dia benar kami tinggal di kamar yang sama selama beberapa hari ini, karena kami sudah bertunangan. Lalu di mana dia? Ah tunggu dulu... di rumah ini bukannya banyak terdapat kamar kosong?

"Mungkin saja Sasuke tidur di kamar yang lain-kan Neji-san?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memberikan sepucuk surat padaku, "ambillah nona, ini salam perpisahan dari tuan muda Sasuke."

Aku menautkan alis heran, "apa maksudmu? Salam perpisahan?" aku mengambil surat itu, kemudian membukanya. Pluk... sesuatu benda bulat kecil berwarna perak jatuh saat ku membuka surat itu. Aku memungut benda yang terjatuh tadi.

Itu adalah sebuah cincin perak, aku terperangah tak percaya saat melihat nama yang terukir di balik cincin itu, Sasuke &amp; Sakura. Sontak aku segera membaca suratnya.

'Simpan cincin ini sampai aku kembali. Sasuke.'

Perempatan siku tercetak di pelipisku, aku meremas surat yang diberikan Sasuke, dan mengepal erat cincin pemberiannya.

"Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya ha! Surat apa inih? Kenapa hanya satu kalimat yang tak jelas yang di tulisnya di sini Neji-san!" protesku, karena ia tak mengatakan alasan kepergiaanya.

Pasti dia membohongiku lagi kan? Dia pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat di rumah ini, aku mengangkat gaunku dan melengos pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan Neji. Neji yang khawatir dengan keadaanku menyusulku berlari di belakang.

Aku menyelusuri setiap sudut rumah yang luasnya bagaikan istana ini, tak peduli seluruh orang memperhatikanku dan menatap aneh ke arahku, semua tamu undangan yang sudah hadir di sana pun ikut berbisik membicarakanku.

Tapi aku tak peduli, emeraldku terus mencari sosok Sasuke di rumah ini. Setiap kamar aku jelajahi, dapur, ruang tamu. Namun nihil ia tak ada di manapun. Pikiranku-pun menjadi kosong, detak jantung pun berdetak melebihi batas normal. Rasa khawatir dan rasa takut tercampur menjadi satu. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada lubang besar menganga ldi dalam hatiku.

"Nona hentikan! tuan muda Sasuke sudah tak ada di rumah ini lagi! Ia pergi semenjak dua hari yang lalu."

Deg... dia benar-benar pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku? Bohong kan! Ini pasti bohong. Tes... liquid bening menetes di pipiku.

Eh? Air mata? Aku sedikit terkejut, kenapa aku menangis? Biarkan saja dia pergi! Aku tak peduli! Dia hanya bocah mesum yang sering menyentuh tubuhku dengan seenaknya. Lagipula dia hanya seorang bocah SD bukan? Dia pun sering menjahiliku.

Gyuuuttt! Aku meremas gaun tepat di dadaku. Aneh, dadaku terasa sakit. Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa! Sekali lagi aku melihat cincin yang ia berikan padaku. Aku perhatikan cincin itu dengan seksama.

Aku mendengus panjang dan menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Kami-sama ini benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana mungkin aku punya perasaan ini pada bocah mesum yang usianya sangat jauh di bawahku. Aku menggenggam cincin yang ia berikan padaku dengan erat.

"SIALAN KAU SASUKE! AKU BUKAN PEDOPHIL!"

"No... na Sakura!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah pucat Neji, mungkin ia sangat terkejut mendengarku berteriak sesuatu yang tabu di dengar. Bukan hanya Neji, seluruh orang yang berada di dekatku pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Tch, aku tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka, atau tanggapan mereka tentangku.

"Sakura."

Deg... Jantungku berdetak kencang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Ukkh, aku merasa seperti tersangka buronan yang tertangkap basah, karenketahuanan bertindak kriminal kepada bocah di bawah umur.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan slow motion. Deg... Itachi memandangku dengan tatapan sendu dan terlihat sedih. Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku. Tangannya terulur membelai rambutku,dan menghapus jejak air mataku. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Harus... Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini!

"Itachi~"

"Sssttttt. Biarkan aku bicara terlebih dahulu."

Sebelum berucap Itachi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirku. Seakan ia tak ingin mendengar apapun yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Maaf Sakura, kita harus tetap menikah."

"Eh? Eehhhhhhh!" aku melotot tak percaya. Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Aku mendengar tepukan tangan yang terdengar nyaring dan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mataku menyipit ketika menemukan sosok yang sangat familiar, wanita paruh baya biang semua kekacauan ini. Ya, dia nenekku - Tsunade.

"Bagus Itachi, kau memang menantu idaman. Ahahahha."

"Begitulah seharusnya seorang pria bertindak. Ahahahaha."

Apa-apaan ini! Tsunade baa-chan dan Madara jii-san! Sejak kapan mereka di sini? Ukhh, mereka membuat suana disini semakin tak karuan. Kenapa Madara jii-san ikut tertular dengan tingkah konyol Baa-chan?!

"Sakura, waktunya ke pelaminan. Ayo, acara akan segera di mulai."

Glekkk... Aku menelan ludahku berkali-kali. Tubuhku kaku, kakiku berat untuk melangkah seakan ribuan ton beban menimpa tubuhku.

Sreett...tiba-tiba Itachi menggendongku ala bridal style, "Eh! Kyaaaa... Lepaskan aku Itachi-nii!" dia membawaku ke tempat pelaminan. Aku meronta-ronta dengan keras, namun ia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Wajahku semakin pucat ketika hanya beberapa langkah lagi sampai di depan pelaminan. Bagaimana ini! Aku tak bisa kabur lagi.

"Tenanglah Sakura." Itachi berbisik pelan di telingaku, "aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, hanya ini cara yang bisa kulakukan demi kebahagiaan kalian berdua dan juga jii-chan."

Aku sontak menoleh menatapnya. Apa yang ia katakan barusan aku tak mengerti? Jika demi kebahagiaan ku seharusnya ia tidak memaksaku seperti ini! Aku melotot kearahnya, meminta penjelasan padanya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "makanya kita selesaikan semua ini terlebih dahulu. Baru aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, aku janji." bisiknya lagi dengan nada sangat pelan.

Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan? Aku ingin sekali tau, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Ha~ aku mendesah frustasi, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti rencana Itachi meski tak tau apa tujuannya dia melakukan semua ini. Sampai acara ini selesai, aku akan meminta jawaban darinya.

"Dengan ini kami keluarga besar Uchiha dan Haruno mengumumkan. Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura kini resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Hahaha."

Plok... Plok... Plok

"Selamat buat kalian berdua."

"Selamat, selamat."

Madara jii-san mengumumkan pernikahan kami dengan ekspresi yang berseri-seri, dia terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Semua orang tamu yang diundang pun ikut bersorak dan memberikan selamat pada kami. Sedangkan nenekku, tch... Jangan ditanya, sepertinya ia yang paling bahagia saat ini. Sampai-sampai bola matanya berubah menjadi lembaran uang kertas. Dia berhasil menjualku!

Kuperhatikan jari manisku, tersemat cincin pernikahan yang di pakaikan Itachi tadi sebagai bukti tanda pernikahan kami. Sedangkan di tangan sebelah kiriku, aku menggenggam cincin pemberian Sasuke. Dibandingkan cincin yang kupakai, cincin pemberian Sasuke jauh lebih berharga bagiku.

Tck, benar kata pepatah 'Kau akan menyadari bahwa orang itu penting saat dia tak lagi di sampingmu'

'Sasuke,'

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisku, kugenggam erat cincin pemberian Sasuke, sekarang aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang menduakan suaminya di saat sang suami pergi merantau.

Hiks, maaf Sasuke~ aku tak bermaksud menduakanmu. Meski kini aku menjadi istri Itachi, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu. Blusshhh... Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Itu seperti bukan diriku!

'PEDOPHIL'

Tiba-tiba kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Ukkhhh... Aku tak percaya kini aku punya kelainan, ini sungguh tak masuk akal! Tck, aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang usianya jauh di bawahku, terlebih lagi dia masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

Puk, aku menepuk jidatku pelan. Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila? Ah~ sudahlah, aku tak peduli! Ini semua salahnya! Ya, ini semua salah Sasuke karena pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku sendirian. Awas kau Sasuke! Kalau bertemu nanti aku kan membuat perhitungan padamu, karena kau membuatku memikirkanmu sampai rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah.

#Sakura pov off#

.

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap

"SASORI LIHAT!" seorang pemuda dengan helaian abu-abu yang di sisir rapih kebelakang itu berlari tergesa-gesa, seraya melambaikan koran yang baru saja ia dapat itu menghampiri pemuda dengan tampang baby face yang sedang duduk manis di sofa menunggu giliran pemotretan-nya. "Lihat! Itachi menikah dengan gadis kecil yang kita lihat bersama Itachi dulu, aku tak menyangka ternyata gadis yang di jodohkan oleh Madara jii-chan seorang bocah seumuran adiknya." ujarnya semangat seraya menunjuk foto wedding Itachi dan Sakura yang tertera di surat kabar itu.

"Hmmm..." Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tak percaya Itachi menikah dengan gadis kecil seumuran Sasuke, dengan teliti ia membaca kalimat yang berada di atas gambar figura foto di dalam surat kabar itu. Pletak... tiba-tiba ia menjitak kepala Hidan lumayan kencang, membuat sang empu merintih kesakitan.

"Auch, apa yang kau lakukan Sasori? Kenapa menjitakku?"

"Tch, kalau melihat berita, baca yang benar! Itachi menikah dengan gadis berusia 18 tahun bodoh! Bukan gadis kecil! Tck, hampir saja aku percaya pada kata-kata mu." cerca Sasori dengan seperempat siku yang tercetak di pelipisnya.

"Haruno Sakura 18 tahun, tinggi 145 cm, berat badan 35kg, ditambah lagi wajah baby face mirip seperti anak SD. Meski dadanya rata dia benar-benar gadis berusia 18 tahun."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Seorang bocah dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang menggunakan jins hitam pendek, dan kaos putih polos serta jaket hitam yang dililitkan di pinggangnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan Hidan.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua, Onyxnya menatap tajam koran yang di pegang Hidan, Srettt, kemudian merampasnya lalu, brekkk... di robeknya koran itu sampai tak berbentuk.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bocah tengik! Aku belum selesai membacanya bodoh!"

Sasuke melengos pergi begitu saja tak menghiraukan amukan Hidan, namun belum jauh Sasuke melangkah Sasori memanggilnya. "Sasuke, mau kemana kau? Pemotretan -mu belum selesai bukan?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan pemotretan.

"Tch, dasar bocah tengik, awas kau Sasuke! Akan kubalas lain kali! Beraninya ia menatapku seperti itu!" Hidan menopang dagu, "ada apa dengannya?" ia menatap robekan koran yang berserakan di lantai, "kenapa dia terlihat kesal mendengar pernikahan Itachi?" otaknya sedang mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi diantara duo Uchiha ini.

"Kurasa Sasuke cemburu." timpal Sasori dengan nada santai.

Hidan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali mendengar kalimat yang di katakan Sasori barusan, "cemburu katamu? Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke, memangnya siapa lagi bodoh! jelas bukan, Sasuke menghindari pernikahan Itachi. Sebelum Itachi pulang, gadis itu di tunangkan dengan Sasuke sebagai pengganti Itachi kan? Kurasa Sasuke menyukai gadis itu, kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat di pantai dan di pulau itu beberapa hari yang lalu? Dia langsung pergi ketika melihat gadis itu tak berbusana bersama Itachi yang sudah setengah telanjang. Dan kurasa Itachi juga menyadari perasaan Sasuke pada gadis itu."

"Che, kalau cemburu bilang saja pada Itachi, kenapa mesti kabur kemari dan menawarkan diri jadi model sih! Gara-gara dia ketenaranku turun drastis, AKHHH... Itachi berhenti, kenapa malah muncul adiknya yang jadi sainganku!bahkan dia lebih menyebalkan daripada Itachi," oceh Hidan panjang lebar seraya menarik rambut frustasi. "Haa~ tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa Itachi tetap menikah dengan gadis itu meski tau Sasuke suka padanya."

"Sasori sekarang giliranmu, cepatlah." seorang wanita bersurai ungu menginterupsi perbincangan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sasori beranjak diri dan merapihkan pakaiannya, "mungkin Itachi tak mau mengecewakan kakeknya untuk kedua kalinya. Atau jangan-jangan Itachi jatuh Cinta pada gadis itu,"

"APA?! Jangan bercanda Sasori, mana mungkin dia suka pada gadis yang terlihat seperti anak SD itu."

"Kau akan mengerti jika melihat ekspresi Itachi saat bersama gadis itu," seringai Sasori, ucapannya sukses membuat bola mata Hidan melebar, "jya, aku pergi dulu, nanti kita bicarakan lagi setelah selesai pemotretan." Sasori melambaikan tangan seraya melangkah ke tempat pemotretan.

Hidan menepuk jidatnya, di benaknya terbayang wajah Itachi saat di pulau itu.

*Flasback on*

.  
"Kemana perginya Itachi-san? dia tiba-tiba hilang di tengah pemotretan?" ujar wanita cantik berhelai ungu itu, seperempat siku tercetak di pelipisnya.

"Ada apa Konan? Kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Sasori.

"Itachi-san menghilang, padahal setelah Hidan selesai, seharusnya giliran dia. Aku tak dapat menemukannya di manapun, bagaimana ini! Kita harus bergegas, karena sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan akan turun." cerca Konan cemas.

Sasori menengadah ke atas langit yang kini berubah menjadi gelap, awan hitam berkumpul di atas kepalanya, angin berhembus lebih kencang di bandingkan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai." ujarnya menerka, "biar aku saja yang mencarinya,"

"Aku ikut," Hidan yang sudah selesai pemotretan menghampiri Sasori.

"Kuharap kalian menemukan Itachi-san secepatnya," ujar Konan dengan wajah serius.

"Serahkan pada kami," ujar Hidan yang tampak semangat itu.

Sasori dan Hidan berjalan menyelusuri pantai, "ITACHI DIMANA KAU!" mereka berdua tak berhenti berteriak memanggil nama Itachi berulang kali.

Byuuuurrrr... Duar... Duar...ombak semakin meninggi dan langit pun semakin gelap, cuaca seakan tak berpihak pada mereka berdua, sebelum badai datang mereka harus menemukan Itachi.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

"Tidak! Sebelum menemukan Sakura aku tak akan kembali."

"Nona Sakura akan baik-baik saja bersama tuan muda Itachi. Lihat!langit semakin gelap, aku takut akan terjadi badai, jika terus berada disini akan berbahaya."

"Tck, jika kau takut kembalilah duluan. Aku akan pergi mencarinya sendiri, tak akan kubiarkan Aniki menyentuhnya lebih dari ini!" kukuhnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, terlihat dua orang yang sedang bersitenggang. Sasori dan Hidan kenal betul siapa anak kecil dengan model rambut mencuat belakang yang sedang bertengkar dengan pemuda berambut hitam panjang mirip wanita itu.

"Oi Sasori dia adiknya Itachi kan?" ujar Hidan seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, sepertinya Itachi menghilang untuk mengunjungi adik kesayangannya,"

Mata mereka berdua membulat ketika melihat Neji membius Sasuke dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Apa-apaan pemuda itu?"

"Ayo kita ke sana Hidan."

Tap... Tap... Tap

Mereka lari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sasuke dan Neji. Mereka berdua sempat menuduh Neji yang tidak-tidak, namun sepertinya Neji menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasori dan Hidan mengikuti Neji ke villa milik Uchiha. Neji membaringkan tubuh Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri itu di salah satu kamar.

"Tolong jaga tuan muda Sasuke, aku akan mencari tuan muda Itachi dan nona Sakura." ujar Neji.

Sasori dan Hidan saling melempar pandang, "baiklah, kuserahkan Itachi padamu." ujar Sasori seraya menghela nafas panjang. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya ia harus menjaga adik temannya itu.

"Terimakasih," ujar Neji seraya menundukkan badan. Kemudian dia bergegas pergi dengan langkah besar. Namun tak beberapa lama kepergian Neji, Sasuke sadar dari tidurnya. Sepertinya obat bius yang Neji berikan tak mampu bertahan lama di tubuh Sasuke. Mungkin karena Karin selalu memberikan obat aneh pada Sasuke, sehingga pertahanan tubuh Sasuke sedikit kuat.

Onyx Sasuke menyipit ketika melihat dua orang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya, "kalian teman Itachi kan?" ucapnya.

"Wah, ingatanmu bagus juga bocah," cengir Hidan seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Plak, Sasuke menepis tangan Hidan, kemudian Onyxnya bergantian menatap marah Hidan dan Sasori. Sepertinya dia masih menyimpan dendam kepada mereka berdua, karena mereka berdua lah yang pertama kali menawarkan pekerjaan menjadi model kepada Itachi. Dan membuat Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluarganya.

Sasuke beranjak diri dari tempat tidur dan melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun Sasori dan Hidan segera mengejarnya.

"Hei Sasuke, mau kemana kau?" teriak Sasori.

"Bukan urusan kalian!"

'Tch, dasar bocah tengik menyebalkan.' batin Hidan menahan amarahnya.

"Jika ingin mencari Itachi dan gadis kecil itu, kita cari bersama, lebih banyak orang akan semakin mudah bukan," ujar Sasori meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tch, lakukan sesuka kalian."

'Sasuke, ucapannya kasar, berbeda sekali dengan Itachi yang lemah lembut. Ahahahaha, menarik.' batin Sasori, ia tertawa kecil. Membuat Hidan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat Sasori yang tertawa tiba-tiba, apa yang lucu sehingga Sasori tertawa seperti itu? Ia tak tau apa yang di pikirkan Sasori di saat seperti ini.

Setelah bertanya pada orang setempat dan kebetulan orang itu salah satu pegawai Uchiha yang mengurus villa dan di sekitar wilayah pantai, akhirnya mereka tau dimana Itachi berada. Mereka bertiga menaiki perahu boot milik keluarga Uchiha dan bergegas ke tempat Itachi. Pulau di seberang pantai.

Bbrrrrr... Brrrrrr

Hujan pun turun, angin bertiup kencang membuat laut kembali mengamuk sehingga mereka bertiga terombang ambing di tengah lautan yang diamuk ombak itu. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk sampai di pulau itu.

Setelah sampai Sasuke bergegas berlari ke dalam pulau tak berpenghuni itu, ia tak menghiraukan rinai hujan yang jatuh membasahi tubuh kecilnya.

"Hei Sasuke tunggu!" Sasori ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke, kemudian di susul Hidan di belakangnya.

Sasuke terus masuk menjelajahi hutan, keringat mengalir bersama tetesan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, tak lama kemudian ia bertemu Neji di sana.

"Tuan muda Sa-su-ke?!" Neji tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di pulau yang sama dengannya. Tapi Uchiha bungsu itu tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan wajah Neji yang berubah pucat pasi melihat Sasuke nekat menyebrangi lautan yang sedang mengamuk, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Madara lakukan padanya, "tuan muda Sasuke tunggu!" Neji ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke diikuti beberapa orang bawaannya.

Tak jauh dari sana Onyxnya menemukan sosok yang di carinya, gadis soft pink tunangannya itu tak berbusana, membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya, Sasuke tetap berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri di mulut goa itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat satu sosok laki-laki, sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari hal yang baru saja ia lupakan. Bahwa sang gadis pergi bersama kakaknya-Itachi. Langkahnya terhenti, tangannya mengepal erat, Onyxnya menatap marah sosok Itachi yang setengah telanjang itu.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke memanggil gadis soft pink itu, tak berapa lama ia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Neji langsung memberikan handuk kepada Sakura dan Itachi. Tanda tanya besar berputar-putar di benak Sasori dan Hidan. Mereka heran melihat tatapan dan prilaku Itachi yang terlalu berlebihan kepada Sakura, dan mereka yakin Itachi tak menyadari hal itu. Sasori dan Hidan berasumsi bahwa Itachi mungkin terjangkit penyakit Pedophil, karena saat itu mereka berdua termasuk Itachi belum mengetahui umur Sakura yang sebenarnya.

*Flasback Off*

.

Hidan menghela nafas panjang, 'Tak kusangka gadis itu kecil itu adalah gadis berusia 18 tahun, tubuhnya tak berkembang sama sekali. Jadi seleramu seperti itu Itachi. Ahahaha, ini sungguh menggelikan, ternyata kau pecinta gadis kecil. Pantas kau tak tertarik pada gadis bertubuh sexi, 'tawa Hidan terbahak-bahak, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu manatap Hidan dengan tatapan aneh. .

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tempat di mana para model berganti pakaian terlihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca besar setinggi 2 meter itu. Onyxnya menatap tajam dirinya yang terpantul di dalam cermin.

"Tch, kapan tinggi tubuhku sama dengan nii-chan?" rancunya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kalung yang ia pakai, dengan bandul sebuah cincin. Itu adalah cincin yang sama seperti yang ia berikan pada Sakura.

Breett... ia melepas paksa kalung itu hingga terlepas dari lehernya, digenggam erat cincin itu, lalu~ bak... buk... bak... buk... berulang kali ia layangkan kepalan tinju ke tembok. Tak peduli rasa sakit kini ia rasakan, darah segar keluar dari selah jari-jarinya.

"BRENGSEK!" ia marah, muak, hatinya sakit seperti tertusuk ujung tombak tepat di jantungnya.

"Padahal aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku? Kenapa dia malah menikah dengan nii-chan? Dasar tukang selingkuh! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia. Aku akan kembali dan merebutmu dari tangannya!Kau akan kubuat jatuh cinta padaku! Akan ku buat kau tak akan pernah melupakanku! Lihat saja nanti!"

"HARUNO SAKURA."

Sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa gadis soft pink itu sudah jatuh Cinta padanya. Bahkan lebih dari itu, meski menikah dengan Itachi dia tak bisa sedetik pun melupakan Sasuke, karena di kepalanya sudah di penuhi oleh sosok bocah laki-laki mantan tunangannya itu.

.

.

TBC


End file.
